Restless Honeymoon
by babyloly
Summary: The story is in 2 fronts. 2 weeks ago when the SF team left back home and 2 weeks later at Abi/Ben's honeymoon
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Restless Honeymoon

First things first: Thank you Julia walker for allowing me to use your characters of the San Diego house. 

*Title: Restless Honeymoon

*Author : Babyloly

*Rating: PG-13

*Special warnings: The story takes place in two time zones. Two weeks ago when the guys left Israel back to San Francisco, and two weeks later at Ben and Abi's honeymoon.

*Status: New and incomplete

*Focus: Abi/Ben. Nick/Alex

*Episode Spoilers: None

*Disclaimers: This story is not meant to infringe the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anyone else who owns them. The characters and The Legacy Houses are properties of who owns the copyrights.

*Summary: Abi and Ben finally go on their honeymoon. Will they have some piece and quiet for a change? Will Abi and Ben decide to stay at their positions, she as precept and Ben as the fine detective he is? + They SF team, returns to the states to find out something is very wrong in one of the houses. Will they be able to sort it out? 

**__**

Chapter One

San Francisco – 2 weeks ago

Nick, Phillip and Kristin have arrived back to San Francisco after the long flight from Israel. Alex met them at the airport.

"Hey Alex," said Nick and gave her a hug.

"Hey Nick. I missed you," she said hugging him back.

Kristin and Phillip waited patiently for the two to say their hellos and break the embrace. 

"Hey Phillip. Kristin, it's nice to see you again. I guess you're here to stay this time?" asked Alex.

"Yes. I'm here to stay," answered Kristin, a big smile on her face. She really liked Alex. 

"Ok, we better get going back to the house," said Alex. "Derek is waiting for us."

"What is so urgent that he called us back from Israel?" asked Phillip.

"Actually, I'm not really sure," answered Alex. "He didn't really say much to me. But he did seem very anxious the past day, and was really impatient for you guys to arrive. I think there is some problem in one of the houses. I don't know which one though." 

Nick picked up his and Kristin's begs while Phillip picked his own, and they followed Alex out to the car. Alex drove quickly and about an hour after they landed they were back at the house on Angel Island. 

"Welcome back," said Derek greeting them at the door. "I hope you had rested on the flight because we are gonna be very busy for a while." He then noticed Kristin and said, "Welcome aboard Kristin. Nice to have you here."

"Thank you Derek," she replied. "So what's the emergency?"

"San Diego house. Taylor Lambert and Commode are missing," said Derek.

"Missing? Since when, How?" asked Nick. He knew them both. Taylor was the precept of the San Diego home and Commode was the vampire who's life she saved. They had a strange connection. And it was quite obvious they loved each other a lot. Commode although a vampire was not evil, and was a part of the San Diego house.

"Well, they went into the vault room to get some stuff for a meeting two days ago and were not seen again since then. Sloan is already there investigating, but he want's us there for help as well," said Derek.

"Have the police been notified? How could they have disappeared form the vault? Isn't it protected from evil? Asked Kristin.

"Yes," came Derek's answer. "It seems they went into the vault, but never came out. The team looked for them everywhere. There was no sign of them. The strangest thing is that besides the door there is no other way in or out the vault."

"When do we leave?" asked Nick.

"As soon as you get organized. I figured you'd probably want to freshen up before we go. Would an hour be enough for you guys to get ready?

"No problem chief," said Nick heading upstairs to his room.

"Yes I guess so," came Kristin's response.

"Sure," said Phillip

"Good, we shell meet back here in one hour," said Derek and went back to his office to get organized as well. An hour later they all met back at the entrance and a few minutes later they were inside the chopper flying off to San Diego.

When they arrived at San Diego, they were greeted by Tyree and Tanya. Tyree was the head of security and Tanya was the researcher of the house. 

"Welcome," said Tyree. "I'm happy you're here. Sloan has been driving us mad for the past day."

"Sloan is just doing his job," Said Derek.

"We know," said Tanya, "But he makes us feel like it was our fault for what ever happened. And the fact that we can't find an explanation is not helping."

"Let's go inside," said Derek looking at the two of them. They looked exhausted. 

As soon as they were inside Sloan greeted Derek and the others. "I'm glad you finally decided to show up. I expected you sooner."

"Sloan, enough. I know you're upset, so am I. That is no reason to lash out at my people or Taylor's people. We got here as soon as we could." He then turned to the head of the security and the researcher and said, "You two look beat. Have you had any sleep?"

"No," answered Tanya. "We haven't slept in nearly 48 hours."

"You two hit the bed. If we'll need you we'll wake you," said Derek. 

The two of them seemed grateful and retired to their rooms before Sloan will make any remark.

"Ok now," said Derek facing Sloan. "What have you found till now?"

"Nothing." 

"What do mean? I want to see this vault my self," requested Derek.

"Sure," said Sloan. "Follow me."

They all went behind him to the vault and went inside. Alex and Derek both felt very strange. 

"Derek, can you feel that?" she asked.

"Yes. It is freezing in here. Colder then normal."

"I don't feel anything," said Nick.

"Me neither," said Kristin. "The temperature here is normal."

Derek and Alex started looking around when they stumbled into some invisible wall. They reached out their hands to touch it. It was like touching ice. Freezing cold. 

The others looked at them and couldn't believe it. Nick moved closer and tried to touch this invisible wall. To his amazement, he felt nothing. His hand went right through as if nothing was there. Kristin and Phillip tried as well. Nothing. Neither of them could feel that wall as well. 

"What the hell is that?" asked Sloan.

"I don't know," said Derek, "But that is what we are here to find out. I want this place locked. No one is alowed in here except for Alex and me. I don't want anybody else lost," said Derek.

"I'll go into the control room and see what I can find on the computers," said Alex.

"Ok, I'll join you soon," answered Derek.

Alex left the vault room. Nick Kristin and Phillip were left there with Derek and Sloan. Derek looked at his team and said to them, "I want you guys to take turns in watching that door. I want you to make sure no one comes in or out but me and Alex."

"Sure," said Nick. "I'll take first watch, you guys should try and catch some sleep as well. We had a very long day." He sat outside the vault door and began his watch. Phillip and Kristin went upstairs to the guestrooms and took Nick's advice to rest after the long day they had. 

****

Israel Abi-Ben – Present time (on the way to their honeymoon)

Abi and Ben took their time is getting to where ever they were going. Actually, Abi had no idea where Ben is taking her. He made all the arrangements. They were taking their time, stopping on the way every now and again, to admire the scenery and each other, and so they can stretch their legs.

Ben arranged everything. Abi didn't even know where they were going. She was just looking out the window while he was driving. It was almost two hours since they left the house. Ben looked at Abi for a moment only to see that she seemed very tired. Her head was tilting down and a side against the window. He pulled over and Abi woke up.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"No. Not yet sweetie."

"Then why have you stopped?"

He smiled at her and then said, "You look very tired. Why don't you take the back of the seat down and lye down for a while?"

Abi looked at him for a minute. She did feel very tired. Lately, she had so much on her mind, she didn't sleep well. Following his suggestion, she lowered the seat and lay there. Ben took a blanket he had on the back seat and covered her. 

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said smiling at him.

After gazing at her for a few more seconds he started the car and drove of again. A few minutes later when he looked at Abi again, he sshe was sleeping peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Chapter two

****

San Diego – 2 weeks ago

Taylor woke up feeling her whole body in pain. She looked around in panic and saw Commode was lying on the ground next to her.

She crawled over to him. "Commode," she said shaking him a bit hoping he is ok.

"Taylor?" he asked.

"Yes it's me. Can you get up?"

He got up with no difficulty then helped her up off the floor. They looked around. They had no idea where they are or how they got there. It was very dark in there. The only light were a few candles inside some niches in the wall of what seemed to be a long corridor. 

"Where the hell are we? And how did we get here?" asked Taylor.

"I have no idea. The last thing I remember we were inside the vault looking for that golden cross we were investigating."

"You think maybe we should start exploring this place? Maybe try and find a way out?" asked Taylor. 

"I suppose so. I really doubt we should stay here. Just in case who ever brought us here will come back. What time is it? Do you have any idea how long we've been here?" asked Commode.

Taylor looked at her watch. "Damn," she said.

"What is it?"

"The damn thing stopped working. It shows 5 minutes after 2pm. That's around the time we got in the vault," answered Taylor.

"Which means we could have been here for a few minutes, a few hours or even a few days. The guys must be really worried about you Taylor," commented the vampire. 

"If they are even aware of our disappearance."

The two of them saw a light appear at the horizon of the corridor, and then it disappeared again. 

"Let's go," said Commode. "We'll start in the direction of the light we just saw."

Taylor followed him when a breaking sound was heard. They both looked around but there was nothing there. She rushed over to his side and put her hand in his, holding tight. Commode tried to reassure her with a smile and they started walking. 

The farther they walked the longer the corridor got. After about what they thought was 2 hours they stopped. 

"What the hell?" said Commode. "We've been walking and walking and made no progress at all."

"So it seems," said Taylor. "How can we tell for sure if we have moved along or not?"

"Leave your watch on the floor here. If after we walk some more we won't see it, we'll know we are moving somewhere."

Taylor took off her watch and put it on the floor behind them, and they started walking again. Soon the watch was left behind and nowhere to be seen. They smiled at each other in relief and continued walking. After some time, they weren't sure how long, they saw the watch in front of them on the floor.

"Shit, we've been walking in circles. How could we have got back to the same spot? The corridor doesn't circle. I thought we were walking in a straight line the whole time," said Taylor in anger. 

Commode took her into his arms. "Relax" he said. "We don't know we have been walking in circles. Maybe someone is trying to trick us. Maybe they took the watch from its place and put it here to throw us off."

She put her head on his chest and said, "I'm scared Com. Really scared. I want to go home."

"I know," was all he said holding her tight trying to calm her. After a few minutes he felt she was calmer, "Why don't we sit here and rest for a while. Maybe something will come to us. An idea on how to get out of here or something", he said and slid to the floor. 

"Ok," answered Taylor and sat on the floor next to him. She was tired, scared and cold.

Commode noticed her shaking and asked, "Taylor, are you ok? You seem cold."

"And what if I am? She asked in an angry voice. "What can you do about it? You don't even have body heat." She suddenly realized what she was saying, "Oh my god" she whispered and hid her face from Commode. 

"It's ok Taylor," he said. "I was just gonna offer you my coat."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I don't know where these words came from. I didn't mean them Com, I really didn't."

"It's ok," he said again. "I think this place is getting to you. I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

Taylor took her hands off her face and smiled at him, "You can start by giving me that coat you offered, and then can you just hold me for a while?"

Com smiled back at her, took off his coat and she wore it. She then turned to him leaning against his chest, and fell asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and soon fell asleep as well. 

+++ 

****

Ben/Abi 

Ben was driving along and saw the place they were headed for just in front of him. He stopped the car on the side of the road looking at the house. He really hoped Abi would like it as much as he did. He turned to her and softly called out her name.

Abi heard his soft voice calling out to her and opened her eyes. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he answered. "Wake up sleeping beauty. We've arrived."

"We have?" she asked raising her chair back to a sitting position.

He pointed at the house in front of them. "This is it," he said. "Do you like it?"

"Ben, it's gorgeous. I like it. Can we go inside now? I won't to see if it's as great indoors as it is outdoors," said Abi reaching her hand to him.

Ben Grabbed Abi's hand raised it to his mouth and kissed it. "Sure we can go inside now. It's ours."

At first she didn't realize what he was saying, then it hit her. "Did you say it's ours? You didn't. You bought this house?" she asked surprised.

"Yes," was all he said. He started the car and drove to the front of the house where he stopped and got out. He was walking towards Abi's door to open it for her, when an elderly couple came out from the front door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Adler," said the man. "We were expecting you. Welcome to Ramot Naftali Castle."

****

Commode/Taylor

Commode woke up from his sleep. As he started to stretch his muscles, he suddenly realized Taylor was not by his side. He looked around but she was no where to be seen. A feeling of Panic came over him, and he got up off the floor and started running along the corridor calling out her name over and over but to no avail. She was gone. 

A sudden sharp pain in his left leg caused him to fall down to his knees. "Taylor" he cried out knowing it was her pain he's feeling. Then another sharp pain ran through his right leg. Taylor's dissapearence and the pain he felt cause him to let his tears of panic and pain come running down. Streaks of pale blood ran down his face. 

****

San Diego house

Derek was standing in the control room between Alex and Tanya who were working on the computers, trying to find out all they could about an invisible wall that is very cold to the touch. So far they came up with nothing. Not on their database, or on the net. 

Derek felt a sharp pain go through both his legs. He grabbed on to Alex's chair, moaning.

Alex jumped off of her chair to help him. "Derek, what is it? Are you ok?" she asked.

He took deep breaths trying to calm himself and catch his breath. He then looked at the worried Alex. "I'm fine," he said. "It's Taylor. It's her pain I feel. I sense commode is feeling it too."

"How can you possibly feel that?" asked Tanya.

"I don't know. All I can say is that they are no longer together and that worries me." He took another deep breath and said, "I want you two to call all of the houses. Try to see if anyone has ever experienced such an event, or maybe have some knowledge we can use."

"Ok," said Alex. She then took a list of all the houses and divided it between her Tanya. "You call Boston, London, Tokyo and Los Angeles. I'll try Moscow, Beijing, Amsterdam and Jerusalem. We'll try these houses first and if no one can help us there we'll go on with the rest in the list. 

"Sure," said Tanya and started dialing.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Chapter three

****

Ramot Naftali Castle

Ben and Abi looked at the couple. It seemed Ben recognized them. He smiled at them while he helped Abi out of the car.

"Abi I want you to meat Romi and Dov Kaufman. They were the former owners of the castle."

Abi smiled at the couple and shook hands with them. They seemed nice. "So you came here to greet us? That is so kind of you," said Abi.

"I asked them to get the place ready for us. And I was sure you would like to hear some of the place's history," said Ben.

"I would love to," she looked at Ben, "Shall we go in? I'm freezing out here."

Ben wrapped his arms around her and they followed the Kaufman's. When they reached the door he picked her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. "Welcome home Mrs. Adler." 

Abi had a big smile on her face. She was really enjoying herself. She loved that romantic stuff. "Thank you Mr. Adler. I'm happy to be here," she replied looking into his eyes. 

Ben lowered her back to the floor and then they followed the woman named Romi, while she showed them around the house. When the tour was over, Abi and Ben followed her downstairs into the living room. The fire in the fireplace was on, and the room was nice and cozy. Tea, cakes and cookies were waiting for them on the table. 

"That is so kind of you," said Abi. "You really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"It was our pleasure," said Dov. "I understand you want to hear the history of this place. Your husband said you are a big history fan."

"Yes indeed I am. Anything you can tell me will be great," answered Abi in enthusiasm.

"I love this place. So I'll be happy to tell you all I know," said Mr. Kaufman.

"Well, if you love the place so much, why did you sell it?" asked Abi.

"We are too old to keep it. And it takes a lot of money to keep this house open. We can't do it anymore. Besides, your husband said you wouldn't be living here. He said that you plan to turn it into 

a museum."

Abi looked at Ben surprised. A museum? she thought. Ben smiled and she figured they'd have time to talk about all this stuff later. "Ok, so tell me all you can Mr. Kaufman," requested Abi.

"Please call me Dov. Ok. The built of the house started in 1944. April 24th 1944. A Palmach division called Pluga Daled originally started it. In short they were named Bney Peled. They participated with the workers of Sollel Bone (The Israeli Biggest constructors at the time). It took 18 months to finish the house. It finally stood up at Hanukkah (December) of 1945." 

He took a sip of his tea then continued. "When war world 2 was over, the Jewish soldiers who served in the British army were released and sent here to house this castle. At one point it was discovered that there was not enough room for the Palmach guys and the former British soldiers under this roof. Eventually Bney Peled left and settled in Beth Lehem."

Abi looked at him listening with interest. She loved to hear the house's history. 

"The importance of this place was realized during the early days of the state of Israel. During the independence war, the soldiers who lived and protected this place suffered the most severe attacks by Arabs who tried to conquer this small but strategic point. Once, when the settlement was under heavy attacks and under siege, a small plane carrying Wingate's widow, circled above. She sent down by a parachute the holy bible he has carried with him through his journeys. It was to encourage and raise the peoples spirits in the settlement named after her late husband. The castle barely made it through the war but eventually did survive. It was an important point. It helped keep the Arabs from taking over the Galilee. Many people left the place and only a small core started rebuilding. New houses were built west of the castle, housing new immigrants. But they did not manage to settle and make a living there. So they left. By the early 60's only 13 families remained, and the settlement fell apart. We the Kaufman's were the originals here and for the 3rd time started rebuilding the place. This time the houses were built on the East Side of the castle and were prosperous. They still stand. From upstairs you can see the difference between the West Side and the east. The west is covered with old abandoned houses and the east is flourishing."

"And you've been here since the beginning?" asked Abi.

"Yes. We have been here since the early days. In 1976, when we could still afford it we restored the castle. It is an historical monument. We hope you will do the same. It needs lots of maintenance. So if you really are planning on turning it into a museum it will be a great thing," finished Dov. 

"That was some piece of history," said Abi. It caused her to love the place even more. She loved old houses with a history. 

"We have to go now," said Romi. We are expecting our children grandchildren and great grandchildren for Dinner. I hope you enjoy your honeymoon. If you need anything, I put our phone number next to the phone so do not hesitate to call."

"Thank you," said Both Abi and Ben. The elderly couple left and they had the house all to themselves now. 

"We should get our bags from the car," said Abi. 

"Yes," smiled Ben. "I'll go get them."

"You need a hand?" she asked. 

"No. You go sit and relax. You're not supposed to carry heavy things. Go on and sit by the fire. I'll be right back."

Abi smiled to herself. He is so over protective, she thought, but decided to accept and enjoy it. 

+++

****

Taylor/Commode

Commode was still on the floor when he heard Taylor's voice calling out to him. "Commode, Help me please," he heard her cry. He started looking around and trying to listen where the voice came from.

"Commode," he heard her again.

"Taylor, where are you? Talk to me so I can find you."

"I'm in here, behind the wall," she screamed as loud as she could. "Please Com, they are tearing me apart."

He grabbed the big knife that was hidden behind his back and started feeling the wall to his right, where the sounds seem to come from. 

"The candles Com," he heard Taylor say. 

He approached one of the candle niches, and tried anything that came to his mind. Moving his hand over the candles. Pushing them, pulling them, nothing. He tried to think what to do next and leaned on the wall, his palm underneath the niche. Suddenly he heard a squeaking sound and a door opened in the wall. He moved in and immediately the door shut behind him. He saw Taylor on the floor. Some kind of plant or something was pinning her down. A branch tied each of her legs apart. He moved closer and with the knife cut of one side. He was planing on moving to the other when a loud scream sounded. He saw a big branch move toward him and trying to hit him, but managed to escape at the last minute. He moved over to Taylor's other leg and cut her loose. He didn't see the attack from behind him but Taylor's eyes widened and he jumped on her rolling the two of them as far from the center of the room as possible. 

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Thank god you are here," she said. "I thought this thing will tear me in pieces." 

"Ok, we have to figure out a way to get back to the door and get the hell out of here," said Commode.

A loud sound of laughter was suddenly heard. "That is not how the game is played," said the loud voice. "If you want to get out of here you have to defeat it."

"Who are you?" called Commode. "Why are you doing this?"

There was no answer. Commode was enraged now. He jumped with his knife and attacked whatever he could, shredding the strange plant. Suddenly the door opened. He grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her toward the door. 

They managed to get out of the room safely. They fell down to the floor trying to catch their breaths. 

"Com, what did that voice mean? What kind of sick game are we in? Why?" asked Taylor. 

"I don't know," he answered. 

"If you two want to get out of here, you will have to survive all of the tests we have planed for you." Said the voice again.

"What do you mean?" asked Com. 

"There are a few more rooms for you to handle. If you survive, you will be allowed out safely."

"And if we fail?" asked Taylor. 

"If you fai, you'll be dead, so it doesn't really matter," answered the voice. 

Commode turned to Taylor and asked, "Why did you go off by yourself?"

"I don't know. It was like someone was calling my name. I was walking with my hand on the wall when the door suddenly opened."

"Ok. No more splitting up. We stay together," he said.

"Do you think we must play this stupid game?"

"Yes Taylor. I think it's our only chance to get out of here. I don't think he was kidding."

"Ok, then let's move. You take the left wall; I'll take the right. When a door opens we will go in together," said Taylor. 

"Ok. Let's go. Here, take this," he said as he pulled another knife from behind his back. 

Taylor took the knife and held on to it tight. They started walking forward, their hands moving along the wall when another door opened.

+++

****

San Diego House

Tanya spoke to all the houses on the list Alex gave her. Nothing. No one has ever encountered such a thing. And there was nothing on any of their databases. But they all promised to look into this.

Alex also had no luck. She had only one more house to call, the Jerusalem house. She picked up the phone and dialed the no. 

"Luna Foundation, Abi Rayne Adler speaking."

"Hi Abi," said Alex, "I thought you and Ben will be on your honeymoon by now."

"Alex. Hi, nice to hear you. We are leaving in two weeks. Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Well, not really. We are in the San Diego house. The precept and one of her colleagues have disappeared. I was wondering if maybe you have some information that can help us," said Alex.

"Sure, Anything I can do to help."

"Have you ever encountered a wall that's invisible and cold to the touch. I mean freezing."

"Can't say that we have, but I can check our new database if you won't mind waiting," said Abi.

"Not at all. I'll wait," replied Alex.

Abi looked at her computer and entered some key words in the search area. She looked at the screen then asked Alex, "Who is the person that the precept disappeared with?" 

"His name is Commode. Why do you ask?" wondered Alex.

"Is he Human?" asked Abi in return.

Alex wondered why is Abi asking all these questions, what did she find out? "No," she finally said, "He's a vampire."

"I see," said Abi. 

"Abi, what is it? What do you mean I see?" asked Alex.

"There is nothing you can do guys. You'll just have to wait and see. I'm sending you all the material I have. You'll understand. Is my dad there?"

"Yes. Do you wish to talk to him?"

"No, that's ok. You guys probably have a lot to do. Show him the files I sent. He'll understand. Bye Alex." 

"Bye Abi," said Alex.

Abi hung up the phone leaving Alex a bit speechless. What does she mean there is nothing we can do? There is always something to do.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

****

San Diego house

Alex went looking for Derek to tell him what Abi said, and show him the material she sent. She found him talking to Nick downstairs by the vault.

She handed Derek the file. "Abi said there is nothing we can do but wait," she said looking at Derek's expression as he read through the file. 

"Damn," he said. "She is right. There is nothing we can do. I always thought this was a legend. I had no idea," he mumbled as if to himself.

"A legend?" asked Nick. "What kind of legend?"

Derek looked up at the two of them. "It is said that when a non human is in love with a human, he or she can make a wish before the oracles and the couple is sent to be tested. If they pass all that is presented to them, the non human can be granted his wish."

"Oracles? What are they?" asked Nick.

"We call then the powers that be. They are gods from the mythology. I always assumed this was part of the mythology that was an actual myth, a legend. We never encountered such a case before," answered the precept. 

"What kind of wish do they make to have to face such a test?" asked Alex.

"To become human. To be able to spend their lives with the person they love," he answered.

"So there really is nothing we can do but wait until they get back?" asked the x-seal.

"Unfortunately yes," answered Derek. "We can only wait. It might take a few days." Derek turned his look to Alex. "Alex, I want you, Kristin and Phillip to go back to San Francisco. We have been a way too much lately. Until this matter is resolved, I'll stay here with Nick."

Alex hesitated. She didn't want to leave but Derek was right. "Ok," she said. 

"Nick, come on upstairs. There is no reason to guard the vault anymore. When they return we will know." After saying that Derek followed Alex and he and Nick went upstairs to the control room. Alex told Kristin and Phillip the news, when the two of them came in. 

Phillip opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, when a bright white light appeared. Everyone stared at the light. Both Nick and Tyree pulled out their guns and pointed them at the light. Then a figure appeared out of the light.

"Oh my god," said Phillip and crossed himself.

Nick's eyes widened. "Julia? He asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yes," she said. "I heard what happened. I would like to try," she said hesitantly looking at Derek.

He looked at her fearing she was about to ask what he was thinking about.

"I want that wish," she said looking at Nick. "That is if Nick wants me to."

Nick was stunned. He looked at her but couldn't say a word.

"What about Abi?" asked Derek.

"She told me about all this. She said I should try to do it, if that's what Nick and I want." She turned back to x-seal. "Nick?" she asked. "Do you want me to make the wish?"

Nick looked at her, his eyes bright from the tears he dared no shed. "Yes," was all he managed to say.

All the people in the control room looked at them as Nick reached his hand to hers. "What do we have to do?" he asked when he managed to gain back control of his voice. He tried to take her hand in his but it went through.

"Let's go down to the vault," she answered smiling. 

The members of the San Diego house and The San Francisco house followed the two of them down to the vault. Once in there Julia got down on her knees and began to pray. "I wish upon the powers that be, the great oracles, to allow me the return to the earth realm. I wish to become human again so I can spent my life with the man I love," she said Looking at Nick, "The man who loves me," she finished.

A bright light went through her body. She then reached her hand to Nick. This time he was able to hold it. She became flesh and blood. Nick was surprised.

"To go through the tests, I need a physical body," she explained. 

Suddenly a loud sound tore the silence of the vault room. The invisible wall then appeared. It seemed like jelly, unstable, and a big door then opened in it. 

"Nick, there is no turning back from here," said Julia. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he said. He held her hand and they both looked at the others before they turned and passed over the threshold. As soon as they did, the door closed behind and the wall disappeared again.

Alex felt a few tears coming up in her eyes. She turned and left the vault in a hurry. Derek saw this and was about to go after her, when Kristin stopped him. "I think she needs a woman to talk to right now," she said. 

Derek nodded. His eyes then looked for Phillip. When he saw him he said, "Phillip, I want you and the girls to fly back to San Francisco. There is nothing more you guys can do here. I will stay until this is over."

Phillip looked at him in agreement. "Ok," he said. "I'll go arrange a flight."

"How could you just let him go like that?" asked Tyree all of a sudden.

"It was his choice Tyree. There was nothing I could have said that would stop him," answered Derek.

Derek then noticed Sloan. "You don't have anything to say?" he asked.

"No," answered Sloan. He hated to admit it, but it seemed Derek had full control of the situation. "I think however you should also go back to San Francisco."

"I'm going nowhere with out Nick," answered Derek. 

Sloan just nodded and left the vault room heading upstairs to the control room, Derek Tyree and Tanya following him. 

****

San Diego house – Kitchen - Alex/Kristin

Kristin looked for Alex and found her in the kitchen. She was holding a glass of water sipping from it slowly. Kristin didn't see her face but could see she was whimpering. "Alex, are you ok?" she asked.

"Not really," answered Alex not turning her face. 

"You must really love him," said Kristin.

"I do. And lately we became closer. After he came back from Israel I thought he finally accepted the fact Julia will never come back, but now this."

"I'm sorry. Do you wish to talk, or would you like to be left alone?" asked the blond.

"I…. I knew he loved Julia, more then he would ever be able to love me. But it didn't matter. I was willing to live with that. I never expected her to return. Some part of me wishes they'd fail. But on the other hand I love them both and hope they succeed." Alex's tears were flowing now. She turned to look at Kristin then sat at the kitchen table. Kristin sat next to her. 

"You deserve a man who will love you completely Alex. You would have never been truly happy with Nick. Not while knowing his true love is for someone else," said Kristin trying to comfort her. 

"I know. I'll get over this. I love him, but we were only starting to build the relationship. We didn't even sleep together yet."

Kristin looked at her, "That's the spirit," she said. "You are young and beautiful, you will find someone to love. Someone who will love you back, as you deserve. Are you sure you'll be ok?" 

"Yes," said Alex. "We better get upstairs and pack to leave."

"Right," nodded Kristin.

Phillip came into the kitchen then announcing "I arranged a flight to San Francisco in 2 hours so we better get a move on."

Alex and Kristin went upstairs together not talking. Each to her own thoughts about the one she loves. The one she seems unable to have. Within 30 minutes all three of them were packed and left to the airport.

****

Julia/Nick

They heard the door close behind them and turned back to look at it. There was nothing. They found themselves in a big field. In the center of the field was a big cross. Julia felt shivers go up and down her spine. Remembering the day of her death. 

Nick felt her shaking and took her hands in his, turning her so she would face him. "I love you Julia, and I'm not gonna allow anything to ruin this chance we got. We will get out of here. Together. I promise."

Julia looked at him smiling. "Thank you Nick," she said. "I think Alex is going to have a rough time if we make it."

"We will make it. I love Alex. But she is not you. You are my soul mate. She will handle it. She is a strong beautiful woman and she will find a love of her own some day. Someone she'll love more then she ever loved me."

Julia raised her eyes and suddenly saw the figure of Shamus coming toward her. She felt horror embracing her heart. "Nick, it's him," she .

Nick looked for his gun but it was gone. He then started running toward the center of the field Julia running in his footsteps. He reached the big cross and grabbed it. Pulling it out of the ground. When the demon approached them he made a loud roar and pushed it at him. The cross was nailed into the demon's heart and he fell down to the ground. Then he disappeared. As soon as he was gone a door opened in the field. Julia and Nick looked at each other then went through it together. "That was way too easy," said Julia.

"I see you understand the game," said a loud laughing voice. "That was just a preview of what's a head." 

They were now in a corridor. Dark and long. "Your friends have chosen the write side of the corridor. You may have the left side. Find the doors. Let the cycle begin," said the voice echoing a way in laughter. 

"How the hell are we supposed to find these doors?" asked Nick. "There is no sign of any door along this corridor."

"Well," said Julia, "The voice said we have to find the doors our selves. I suggest we start with the candles. They have to be the 'handle' or something like that." She moved over to one of the niches and put her hand in. she moved her hand along the sides of the candles then above. A sound was heard and a door was opened. They held on to each other and stepped in, uncertain what fate awaits them."

****

Abi/Ben 

Ben got back from the car with the bags. He dropped them on the floor and went looking for Abi in the living room. While he was gone she spread an old sleeping bag on the carpet next to the fireplace. On the sleeping bag she spread a few blankets. She was lying on her side staring at the fire. He stood at the door looking at her for a minute. Her light white dress was almost transparent now. He could see every curve of her body. 

She suddenly whispered softly, "What are you doing way over there my love?"

He smiled and moved closer to her. He sat on the sleeping bag behind her. Pulling her into a sitting position he held on to her. He kissed her neck softly. Then his hands moved up to the dress's zipper and he pulled it down, moving his mouth at the same path, kissing her back al the way from her neck to her waists. "I love you Abi," he whispered in her ear.

"Do you really?" she asked teasing him a little. 

"You want me to show you just how much?" he asked.

"Yes. Why don't you show me," she said smiling.

Ben pulled down the dress from her shoulders. He then pushed her down to the improvised mattress. He lowered himself on her kissing her sweet lips. "Shouldn't we go upstairs to bed?" he asked.

"No. I want you right here right now," answered Abi. 

He opened her bra and tossed it a way. Then he pulled the dress down her hips and tossed it as well. Her panties were the next to drop. He stared at her naked body for a minute. She was only 10 weeks pregnant and it did not show yet, however she started to get a little rounder and he enjoyed it. 

Abi raised her hands and quietly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. She opened his pants and tried to pull them down. Ben was lying on top of her, which made it a hard assignment. He giggled and rolled next to her kicking his pants and underwear a way. 

They were lying next to each other admiring each other's body by caressing and kissing. 

"Ben," she said.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Make love to me now."

She didn't have to say any more, he was so aroused he felt like he was about to explode. He climbed on top of her and slid inside in one swift move. 

"I love you too Ben," whispered Abi as he dove deeper inside her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

Chapter five

****

Abi/Ben

Abi and Ben were lying satisfied in each other's arms. Abi stared into his eyes and suddenly said, "Ben?"

"What dear?" 

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"About what Abi?" he asked, knowing well what she had in mind but preferring to ignore it.

"About the future," she answered. "Our future."

"Honey, it's our first night," said Ben.

"So?"

"So why don't we just have fun with each other for a few days before we start thinking such heavy thoughts?" asked Ben.

Abi smiled, her lips looked for his and they kissed softly. Suddenly Abi raised her head. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

Music was coming from somewhere in the house. It sounded like someone was playing a piano.

Abi got up and wrapped the blanket that covered them around her naked body. Ben got another blanket to put around himself and followed her in the direction of the sound saying; "Yes I heard it too."

They looked around until they came into the dining room. In the corner was an old white piano. There was no one sitting there. Abi moved closer and waved her hand over the seat. She felt nothing. There was no presence of anything. Right then the phone rang.

Ben picked up the receiver. He heard Mrs. Kaufman. "Ben, I hope I did not disturb you kids," she said.

"Not at all," he answered.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to worn you about the piano, I hear it is playing."

"Yes. Please don't tell me the house is haunted," said Ben crossing his fingers looking at Abi. 

"Oh no," said Romi laughing. "We had an electronic device we programmed to set the piano on every night at the same time. We forgot to disconnect it. I'm sorry. I hope it didn't scare you two."

"Not at all," answered Ben. He looked at Abi and told her what Romi said. Abi started laughing and came closer to him. 

"I'll send my husband to disconnect the timer tomorrow. I'm really sorry, didn't mean to scare you," said Romi. 

Abi, standing close to Ben heard her remark. She took the receiver from Ben's hands and said, "That's ok Romi. Don't bother yourself. Actually I like it. Let's just leave it as it is."

"If you're sure."

"I am sure," said Abi. "Good night Romi," she continued and hung up the phone. "Shall we dance?" she asked Ben.

Ben smiled opened the blanket that was covering him and pulled Abi inside with him. She let her own blanket fall to the floor, coming closer to Ben's worm body, holding her arms around him. They danced to the sounds of the piano for a while until it suddenly stopped. Abi lay her head on Ben's chest, holding on to him. He lowered his lips to catch hers and they kissed again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he helped her settle her legs around his waists. She felt him slide inside her, and so they were making love while dancing. Ben walked back into the living room and went down to the mattress with her. Niether one of them noticed the two figures hovering above them. 

"I want that body," said one of the figures to the other. 

"I want that too, but we have to be patient. We have to be sure we can control them. She is very strong. He is not as strong, but she will protect him with her life. We need to wait a while longer," answered the other figure. 

"We are very lucky she decided to turn off her guard, or she would have noticed our presence the minute they walked in the door," said the first figure. "It's the child that concerns me. It possesses most of its mother's strength. It will probably be more powerful then she is. And if so I won't be able to control her."

"Then we have to get rid of the child before we can control these two. And I have an idea," said the other figure and then they both vanished, leaving Abi and Ben to their love making, thinking it soon will be the two of them making love to each other. 

****

Taylor/Commode

Taylor and Commode entered the room they opened and the door immediately closed behind them. It seemed to be a graveyard. It was very dark and Commode looked for some way to light a torch or something that will make it easier for them to see what it is they are about to face. Commode felt strange vibes going through his body. A tingling feeling that went down from his neck down his spine. Taylor found a small piece of wood and tore some on the lining inside Commode's coat. She wrapped the cloth around the stick and then lighted it with the lighter she had in her pocket. 

"Taylor, where did you get that lighter?" asked commode.

"I confiscated it from Tyree. I asked him not to smoke in the house, but he wouldn't listen so when I saw him smoke, I just took the lighter from him. I almost forgot I had it."

"O.k. Are you ready to do some exploring?" he asked her. 

"I guess so," she answered. She still had no idea why they were put to these tests. She followed Com as he started walking through the graveyard. They both heard the horrifying shriek. Then some of the bodies started rising from the graves surrounding them. 

"Vampires," whispered Commode. "Taylor, find a place to hide, hurry."

"And leave you to face them alone? You must be kidding." Taylor looked around to see if there was anything that could possibly be used as a weapon. She looked down and saw two stakes. She smiled and picked them up. "Com, Catch," she said and threw one of the stakes in his direction.

The newly awaken vampires then launched their attack. Commode managed to kill a few of them and so did Taylor, but new ones kept creeping out of the graves. They both felt they would not be able to hang on much longer. They need a game plan. They suddenly saw a small cabin not far from them. Taylor looked at Commode and started running towards the cabin. He managed to escape one more attacker and followed her into the cabin.

"We'll be safe here for a while," he said. "They can't come in here uninvited. This will give us some time to plan a counter strike.

They looked around and suddenly saw in the corner a few barrels. Commode went over and opened one of them. "Gasoline," he said to Taylor smiling. He had an idea that might get them off the hook.

****

Julia/Nick

Julia and Nick entered the door they opened and went in. They found themselves in a garden. Actually they were inside what seemed to be a maze. A garden maze. Nick grabbed Julia's hand. "Promise me," he said, "Promise me we are not gonna split up. No matter what Julia, we are staying together."

"I promise Nick. I'm not gonna let you out of my site."

They started exploring the maze together. They were going and going and it was two hours before they realized they made no progress at all. In fact they returned back to the point they started out of. 

"Nick, Let's sit down and relax," suggested Julia. She saw how irritated he was. 

At the sound of her request he got a worried look on his face. "Are you ok Jules?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. We've been walking for a few hours with no results. Let's just sit, rest and try again in a while."

"Ok," he said and sat down on the ground next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He was afraid to let her out of his sight. Afraid that if he takes his eyes off of her for even one minute she'll disappear again.

"Nick, so far we have taken only left turns. Maybe we should try going to the right this time," said Julia.

"Do you think so?" he asked. "I have a feeling we will only end up back here. Right where we started." 

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" 

"No," he said. "I guess not. Are you up to it?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm rested and I say let's go."

Nick got up and helped her to her feet. When she was standing next to him, he couldn't resist and wrapped his arms around her body, his lips seeking hers. She missed him so much, and all she wanted was to just give up to his sweet kissing lips. She allowed them a few minutes of indulgence before pushing Nick gently away. "We need to get out of here Nicky. We will have plenty of time for that later."

Reluctant, Nick released her from his embrace. And they headed around the maze again, this time taking all the right turns. 

After two more hours, again they ended up in the spot they started at. Nick was frustrated and angry. "Damn," he shouted when they reached the spot. "Damn, damn damn," he repeated. 

Julia came behind him and wrapped her arms around his waists. "Relax honey," she said. "We will find a way out of here, I promise." 

Nick turned around in her arms to face her. He smiled when he saw how beautiful she is. He tried to savor every minute of this time they were given together. Just in case they'd fail. 


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

****

Taylor/Commode

Taylor and Commode looked around the cabin they were in. After finding the gasoline barrels they had an idea on how to eliminate the vampires. There were a few cardboard bottles in the cabin and a few glass ones which the two filled up with the gasoline.

"Taylor give me the rest of the coat's lining," asked Commode.

Taylor took of the coat and tore the linen out handing it over to him. 

Commode tore the lining into little stripes and put a piece into the tip of every bottle. Once they had enough bottles they decided it's time to finish off in this place and find a way out and into the next challenge. 

They were both carrying a few bottles and headed out of the cabin. Commode lit one bottle just as they came out knowing that a few vampires were standing there waiting for them. He opened the door and aimed at the feet of them. He wanted the fire to hit them all not just one of them and so it did. The bottle exploded on the ground and sparks flew around at the three vampires that stood there. In a minute the fire consumed them and both Taylor and Commode ran over to the graveyard. More vampires started crawling out of the graves. Taylor threw a few of the bottles inside the graveyard lighting up a few vampires, while Commode threw them around making sure the whole area will be encircled with fire. He wanted to make sure no vampire would make it out of that area.

A few vampires tried to get out of the circle but Taylor was standing ready with the wooden stakes hitting them at first sight. Soon the fire consumed most of the vampires. Some were burnt inside the graves. 

Taylor looked at the burning ashes of what was left of the graveyard and headed in the direction they thought they came from. The door opened. 

"You made it through this far. You think your triumph will continue in the next challenge?" asked the voice they heard before. 

"Why the hell are you doing this to us?" shouted Taylor.

"You did not tell her?" asked the voice. 

"Com, what does he mean? Do you know why are we here?"

Commode was a little puzzled. He wasn't really sure why they were in this place. "What exactly was I supposed to tell her? I don't even know why we're here," he said.

"Humanity," answered the voice. "Did you not ask to become human for her?"

"Oh Commode. Did you? Is that what you want? I thought we agreed to accept one another as we are. Love each other for as long as possible."

Commode lowered his head. He did not want her to see the effect her words had on him. 

Taylor looked at him and realized just how much he loves her. "I'm sorry," she said. "I did not mean to hurt you Com. I love you."

"When I made that wish, I did not really expect it to come true. I had no idea that it would lead to this. I wish I never made it."

"No. I'm glad you did. I understand. We will get through this. I promise. Now that I know why…"

"It will be easier to face things?" asked Commode. 

"Yes. It will make it easier because I now know what's waiting for us at the end. A gift. A wonderful life together. As man and woman," answered Taylor. 

"Husband and wife," said Com. When he saw her surprised look he continued, "At lease I hope so."

Taylor was unable to speak. She wanted it too, but she did not want her hopes to be shattered if they'd fail. She left the room and entered the hall again, Commode following her. He knew how she felt.

Com reached out his hand and took hold of Taylor's arm. She had no choice but to turn and face him. He just smiled at her not saying a word. She looked at his beautiful face and a feeling of completion came over her. She knew she found her soul mate. Her other half. She will never give that up. 

"Let's go," she said smiling back at him. They continued down the corridor to the next niche. Taylor raised her hand and pushed it underneath the candles. A new door opened. Com looked at Taylor and hand in hand they crossed over ready to face what may come their way.

****

Julia/Nick

Julia felt Nick's rage growing over time as they were thinking of a way out of the maze. 

"Julia, we can't just sit here. Let's go."

"Go where Nick? We tried it both ways and ended up at the exact point we started from. Do you have any idea what to do?" answered Julia obviously amused.

Nick, seeing her amused face, couldn't stay mad anymore. He started laughing a loud free laugh. Letting all the tension out of his system.

Julia looked at him and said, "You haven't changed Nicky. Still a short fuse as ever." She joined his laughter and suddenly a new trail opened inside the maze. They looked at each other and followed the trail as it grew. After a short while they were out of the maze and back in the hall. 

"That was really strange," said Nick. "I can't believe laughter was the key to us getting out of there."

"I think that it was a great lesson for you my love. Learn to be more patient, less reckless and stop acting like a dynamite with a very short fuse," answered Julia.

"You think we should go on or would you like to rest?" asked Nick.

"We rested enough, let's go. I want to get it all done ASAP," she said.

"Now who is the impatient one?" Asked Nick.

"I guess that would be me," said Julia grinning. "Let's move it Boyle."

Nick followed her to the nearest niche. She put her hand in and a new door opened. She immediately walked in and Nick entered right behind her. The door closed behind them. The two of them started looking around. The place seemed familiar to them. Then they realized it's the roof of their San Francisco house they were standing on. A cold hard wind was blowing, almost knocking them over. 

Julia reached out her hand to Nick and he grabbed it tight. They tried talking, but were unable to hear one another. Suddenly the wind stopped. And the two of them stood still, not sure what may come next. 

A loud scream startled them and suddenly they were surrounded by the five seplicurs, and the five fallen angels that were released from them. 

Julia saw two swords laying on the floor and signed Nick to get one while she picked up the other. She started swinging the sword over her head. Nick picked up his sword and followed her motions. 

He soon managed to saber the head from two of the beings and, Julia had one kill. They were faced against two more of these fallen angels. One of them picked up Nick at the neck and tilted him from side to side. Julia jumped and tried to release Nick. The other one grabbed her from behind and through her against the wall. She hit her face and fell down to the ground unconscious. 

"No," screamed Nick. "Not again, you bustard." He was still holding his sword so he raised it in his new restored anger, and cut of the hand that was holding him. He ran over to Julia's side while trying to catch his breath back. "Julia," he called touching her face. No answer. He tried to awaken her again when the demon attacked him once more. He tried to shake it off his back, but couldn't. He fought a little longer and suddenly felt the weight of the demon lifted from his shoulders. He looked back and saw Julia standing with the sword in one hand and the demon's head in the other.

The last one was suddenly standing behind Julia and charged. Nick pushed Julia aside and out of the way. The demon was now screaming and heating him then finally threw him over the edge. 

"Nick," screamed Julia. The demon turned his attention to her again. "Now that your boyfriend is gone, I'm finally going to take you back with me," It said.

"Never," she said looking to the side seeing Nick hanging to the edge. Thank god he didn't fall, she thought. "I will never surrender to your evil," she screamed at the demon trying to get his attention so it wouldn't see Nick. 

With his last strength, Nick pulled himself up over the edge and onto the roof. He looked around for his sword but it was no where. Shit, it probably fell down, he figured. What now? He wondered. 

The demonic being suddenly felt Nick's presence behind it, and turned to him. It was getting really angry now and was getting ready to jump at him when Julia screamed. 

"No. Take me."

The demon looked at her suspicious. 

"Take me," she said once more. "LeavNick alone. Please, don't hurt him."

"If I do that you will surrender to me?" asked the fallen angel.

"Yes," she said.

"Julia, don't you dare do this," she heard Nick say.

"I'm sorry Nicky, I must."

Nick moved around the roof trying to get closer to her. She was holding the sword and suddenly threw is at his direction. 

The demon looked at Nick and charged. Nick picked up the sword trying to fight him off but the creature grabbed him by the neck and held him over the side of the roof.

"Please," pleaded Julia. "I will come with you just leave him alone."

The demon threw Nick on the floor and approached Julia. She stood still, trying to see if Nick was ok. 

The demon saw this and his anger grew even more. "No," it said viciously. "First I will kill him and then take you."

Julia saw him turn on Nick again, and ran in front of him to protect the unconscious man. 

The creature laid his hand on her chest and she felt his hand starting to go in trying to grip her heart. She screamed in pain. 

Suddenly Nick who was on the floor underneath her picked up the sword that was next to him and hit the creature as hard as he could. The demon shrieked and dangled on his feet. 

"Damn you," it said and charged Nick again. The young man raised the sword and in an instant everything went quiet. The creature landed on Nick and they both fell to the floor. Julia, who was in great pain tried to crawl over calling out the young man's name. 

"Nick, Nick, Please Boyle, tell me you're ok." She feared the worst. 

Suddenly the two bodies started moving. Nick moved the now dead demon of off him and got on his knees rushing to Julia's side. "I'm ok," he said. "How are you?"

Julia looked at the scratches the demon left on her chest. They seemed to be healing quickly. "I'm fine," she answered. 

Nick got up to his feet and then helped Julia up as well. They heard the door open and rushed out of the room. 

"Were you really gonna give your life for me?" asked Nick. "After all we've gone through you were willing to give it all up to save me?"

"Yes Nicky. I would rather die again then let you get hurt or die over me."

"Don't do that again," he said. "I would rather die as well then lose you again." He grabbed her in his arms and then embraced her saying, "We are getting out of here together or not at all, Ok?"

Julia buried her face in his chest. She had realized just how much this young man loves her. She knew how hard it was for him to show his emotions, and was thrilled to hear him say those words. 

They stood there hugging for a while, when the voice they heard before said, "Time to get moving. No time to waste."

The two of them parted and holding hands went on through the hall for their next challenge. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 San Diego house 

The phone was ringing in the San Diego control room and Tanya picked it up, "Luna foundation, Tanya speaking."

"Hi Tanya, its Alex. May I speak to Derek please?" said the woman on the other side.

"Sure Alex." Tanya handed over the phone to Derek.

"Hi Alex," he said. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, all is fine. I was just wandering if anything happened on your side," she asked.

"No." he answered. "Sorry Alex, none of them is back yet. Are there any pressing matters at the house?"

"No. We received an artifact from the SF museum to check, so we are all working on that," she answered. 

"Ok then," said Derek. "I'll call you the minute anything happens," he promised her.

"You do that," she said before hanging up. 

Taylor/Commode 

Taylor walked into the room followed by Commode. They found themselves in a small village. It seemed to be a nice peaceful place but they knew it probably wouldn't be long before they find out the reason they are there.

They decided to take a look around the place to see if any other "people" or beings are there.

"Burn witch, burn," they heard people screaming, and followed the sound. They arrived at the center of the village and were amazed by what they saw. All the villagers were standing around in a circle. In the middle of the circle, a young woman was tied to a poll and small pieces of wood were scattered around her from all sides. The man standing near her, who seemed to be the priest of the village shouted, "Let's burn the witch," and the people were answering him by saying, "Burn witch, burn."

Taylor started pushing her way through the circle of people shouting, "Stop it, stop it at once. Have you people gone mad?"

Commode was pushing his way trying to catch her and stop her from doing something stupid but was obviously too late. 

"Who are you?" asked the priest. 

"Taylor, Taylor Lambert," she answered. "What has this woman done to make you believe she is a witch?" she asked. 

"She seduced the mayor. An honest man. A man of family. She dragged him with a potion she concocted." 

"And that means she's a witch? How can you be so…..?" Com reached her at that moment and grabbed her arm. 

"Don't say something you'll regret," he suggested. Then looking at the priest asked, "Have you tested her witches ability? Every one can make a potion from plants and seeds. That does not automatically make them a witch."

"Siege them," said the priest to his people, and four large men stepped forward and held on to both Com and Taylor. 

The priest lowered the torch he was holding, and lighted the wood around the young woman. She started screaming in fear, and Commode who was by far stronger then the two men holding him jumped out of their grip and ran into the fire tearing the ropes that were holding her. Her clothes were on fire so he took off what was left of his coat and put the fire out with it. 

Com was angry and when he raised his head to face the priest, everyone could see his vampire looks. 

People started screaming "Vampire. He's a vampire. Commode felt them closing in on him when suddenly a few men with cross bows and wooden arrows appeared from behind him. Taylor saw them as well. She ran toward him. 

The crowed surrounding him cleared a path for her. And she was standing next to him. "Please," she said. "He is not evil. Don't hurt him. The priest laughed at her plea and said, "Ready, aim, fire."

Taylor couldn't accept the fact that she will have to live with out him and as soon as the arrows were shot she positioned her self in front of him. Before Commode had a chance to react and push her out of the way, the arrows hit her in the back. Three arrows penetrated her flesh and she slid down to the ground blood running out from the side of her mouth. 

"I'm sorry Com. I'm so sorry. I guess it was not meant to be."

Commode looked up looking for the people but they all vanished. He felt his bonds loosen and fell down to the ground next to Taylor. He took out the arrows still in her body and picked her up in his arms. "Are you satisfied now?" he screamed in agony. "Why did you let her die? It was my wish, I should have been dead now instead of her."

"You can still save her," said the voice he heard a few times before. 

"How?" he asked. 

"Make her like you."

"You mean turn her into a vampire?" Commode thought for a moment then he said, "I'd rather she'll stay dead then become an evil vampire, which is what will happen. No way. I will never allow her to become what I was. She is not evil, never have been, never will be."

He sat on the ground still holding on to her body, when a bright white light surrounded them both.

When the light disappeared, Com saw they were no longer in the village. They where inside a room, it was so white, almost blinding.

Taylor was lying on the floor next to him. Suddenly he heard her moaning and mumbling something incoherent. He bent down and looked at her back. The wounds were gone. Healed as if she was never hurt. He was amazed and helped her back to her feet. 

"Taylor, are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yes. At least I think so. What happened? The last thing I remember, the arrows hit me. How did we get here?" she asked.

"You both passed the test," they heard a voice saying. They turned and saw a small stairway, at the top were standing two beings. They seemed almost human but they were the color of silver. 

"Who are you," asked Commode.

"We are the oracles. We are the ones who gave you a chance to fulfill your wish," said the mail oracle.

"We had to make sure you two are ready for the change that will come in your lives if the wish is granted. We had to make sure you are right for each other," said the female oracle. 

"So what now? Is he human now?" asked Taylor.

"No, not yet. He will be after he drinks this potion," said the female. "Come here Commode," she commanded.

He stepped forward to her and reached out his hand for the potion. 

"Not so fast Commode. If you drink this potion there is no way back. You will become a human with all the limitations of the human body. Something you didn't have to face while being a vampire. There is still a chance for you to change your mind. No harm will be done."

Commode looked at Taylor. He stared at her for a second then turned over to the oracle. "She is worth it," he said softly. 

"Then the potion is yours," she said giving him the cup. "Drink it."

Com took the cup of her hands and immediately drank the green fluid that was in it in one sip.

He stepped back to where Taylor was. Suddenly sharp pains went through his body. He fell down to the floor feeling a rush of blood going through his veins. Suddenly he felt his heart start to beat. He took Taylor's arm and put it on his chest. "I'm coming to life," he said. "Can you feel it?" he asked her.

Taylor's hand felt the new restored beating heart. "Yes," she said. "I can feel it."

A few minutes later the pain in his body subsided and Taylor helped him up. A door was opened behind them and the oracles pointed in that direction. 

"Your wish has been granted. Now you can leave."

Taylor and Commode headed for the door. As soon as they passed the threshold they found themselves out in the open air. The sun was shining and Com panicked trying to cover him self.

"Com, You are human now. Sunlight can not hurt you anymore," said Taylor quietly. 

Commode stood up straight in the sunlight. He hasn't been in the sun in nearly 400 hundred years. Then suddenly he started laughing. 

"We did it," he said. "We made our dream come true." He looked around and said, "Isn't that the house's back yard?"

Taylor looked around and said, "Yes, it is the San Diego back yard. Let's go in the house and tell all we are back.

They headed to the front of the house holding hands, and when they reached the front, they knocked on the door. 

Tyree opened the door and couldn't believe his eyes. "Taylor, Commode. Is that really you guys?"

He pulled them in and led them straight to the control room. "Derek, look who's back," he said.

Derek looked up and saw the couple. "Did it work?" he asked. 

"Yes," said Taylor thrilled. She had a big smile on her face. "Com, is now as human as the rest of us," she said.

"And are you happy about it Com?" asked Tyree and Derek together.

"I am. Very happy." He looked at all of them and suddenly turned to face Taylor. He got down on one knee before her. "Taylor Lambert, will you marry me?" he asked. 

Taylor fell down to her knees in front of him, and put her arms around him. "Yes," she said.

They held on to each other for a minute, when suddenly Com asked, "How long have we been missing?"

"Five days," answered Derek. "Have you by any chance met Nick and Julia while inside?" he asked.

"Julia? I thought she was dead." Said Taylor. 

"Yes, she died. But she came back and made the wish as well. She and Nick went in there about 3 days ago," said Derek.

Taylor and Commode looked at each other then at Derek. "I'm sure they'll be ok," said Taylor.

She looked at her self; she was dirty and tired. "I'm going upstairs to take a shower," she said.

She was heading out of the room when she heard Com's voice behind her. "Would you like some company?" he asked.

Taylor looked back and smiled. Then she held out her hand to him. "I'd love the company," she said, and holding on to Com's hand, the two of them headed upstairs.

"I hope Nick and Julia will be as successful," said Derek. "I hope they'll be back soon."

Julia/Nick 

Julia and Nick went in the next room they had opened. They saw themselves in a forest. They started looking around but there was no sign of danger. They were both very tired after the fight they had with the demons just a while ago, so they found a shaded spot and sat down together. Soon they were both asleep.

When Nick woke up, Julia was no where to be seen. Nick felt a panic in his heart. He got up and started calling, "Julia, Julia where the hell are you?" He started looking around for her continuing calling her name, but nothing. 

"Hey Boyle, looking for me?" he heard her voice from behind him. 

"Don't do that to me again," he said. "We promised no to part, remember?"

"Yes I do. I just had to go… Well you know…"

He smiled. "Next time tell me, ok?"

"Sure," she said.

"Hey Nick, what's all the panic about. I only went to relieve myself, what the hell…?"

Nick turned around and to his surprise, besides the Julia that was standing next to him, there was another Julia standing on his other side. 


	8. Chapter 8

**__**

Chapter Eight

****

Nick/Julia

Nick drew back from the Julia he was still holding. "What the hell…?" he asked, unable to fully express his feelings. He swung the sword he carried with him from their previous test and said, "Stay away from me. Both of you."

Nick turned a way from the two women. How the hell, can he find out which one is his Julia? The two look exactly the same. He felt frustrated and moved away, sitting down away from them. 

The two women left him alone for a while. Neither of them wanted to risk feeling his anger. 

It was almost 2 hours later when Nick finally made up his mind. He turned to the two and asked them to come and join him. His face had no expression on them. 

The two women sat on the ground across from him, and with in a safe distance form each other. 

"Nick," said one of them, "How can you not tell that I'm Julia and not her?" she asked pointing towards the other woman. 

"That is such a lie," said the other Julia. "I'm Julia, the real one, and soon Nick will realize that and you'll be toast."

Nick's face frowned. "Shut up, both of you. I'll do the talking for now."

Nick got up and started pacing, then turned around and asked one of them "Tell me something only Julia would know. Something I never told another living soul."

The woman he talked to opened her mouth to speak, but then she hesitated. "Are you sure? I don't want to drag out old issues…"

"Just tell me what you know," said Nick cutting her abruptly.

"I know that your father abused you when you were a little boy. I will never forget the day you told me that. I was surprised you trusted me with that, but I was also proud of being you friend and confidant."

"Yes, I remember the day you told me that, how could you have known about it?" said the other Julia.

Nick looked confused. How can both know that? He only ever told Julia and then eventually to Derek.

"Go on," he asked the other woman.

"It was during that time we investigated Derek's friend whom the police thought was abusive to his son. You saw the boy for the 1st time and that evening you broke and told me all that has happened to you. I loved you then more then ever before."

"Damn," cursed Nick. It's true, that's how it happened. What the hell is he gonna do now? How will he ever be able to decide which one is telling the truth and which one is lying?

He turned away again. 

After a while he returned to them. He pulled up one of the ladies and planted a harsh kiss on her lips. She responded him, and held her arms around him. Then suddenly he pushed her away moving to the other one. "Get up," he asked. 

She looked at him and said, "Damn you Boyle. Who the hell do you think you are bossing me around like that?"

Nick pulled her up, grabbed her hands and kissed her as well. When he finally had to stop for air, he was confused and totally enraged. The kisses did not help him figure out which is his Julia.

"Ok," he said, "let's do it the other way around. Tell me things about you, only I know," he asked the one he was still holding. He let her go and she stepped a few steps back. 

"I was in love with someone before you," she said. "I was going to marry him, but he died. He was murdered. We kept our relationship hidden. You were the only one I ever told."

Nick, reflecting on that moment, was startled when the other Julia suddenly jumped in and said, "You bitch. How the hell do you know so much about me and all I told Nick in private? No one but Nick knows these things."

The one who spoke raised her hand and struck the other Julia. "How dare you?" she asked. "Nick is mine. You will never steal him from me. Never again."

Nick looked at the Julia who was struck and fell to the floor. He reached out his hand to her and helped her up. She was bleeding. Quietly with out saying a word he tore a piece of his shirt and wiped the wound. "Thank you Nicky," she whispered, then without a warning, she jumped at the other woman and struck her back. 

Nick looked at the other woman. There was no blood. Actually she didn't even move a muscle when Julia tried to strike her down.

"You bitch," she screamed trying to get back at Julia. Nick got in the middle breaking apart the fight. When he thought the women had calmed down, he turned and headed back to where he left his sword. He thought he finally knows which one is his Julia. 

"What about Abi?" he suddenly asked.

"Abi is a big girl," said the 1st one. "She is the one who told me about this thing. She knew that there is nothing more we both wanted then being together. When she found out about Com and Taylor, she called for me and said she was no longer in need of two gourdian angels. She has Ben and her children and they will save her from all and from herself. I wouldn't have known about this test if it weren't for Abi."

Nick turned to the other one, "Well, Don't you have anything to say about Abi?" he asked. 

The woman looked confused. She had no idea who Abi was. She knew everything about the life and death of Julia walker but not what happened after her death.

She suddenly screamed in frustration and then shouted, "If I can't have him, no one will," and ran towards him holding a knife in her hand.   


"Nick, look out," screamed Julia trying to stop her. She ran in front of her trying to block her from getting to Nick. 

To his horror Nick saw Julia falling to the ground, blood dripping on the floor from her wound before she hit the ground. 

The woman's face changed, and then Nick saw the Succubus Karen. She was now running toward him again. Nick swung up his sword and before she could reach him he struck her down. Her head was now detached from her body.

Nick dropped the sword and ran over to Julia. 

"I'm fine," she said looking into his eyes. "It's just a scratch."

Nick checked her wound. It was a little more then just a scratch, but it hit her shoulder, and it seemed nothing vital was hit. He tore out another piece from his shirt and bandaged Julia's wound. "God," he said, "Will this be over any time soon?"

"You are my Julia?" he suddenly asked just to be sure. 

"Yes I am Nicky," she said smiling. "I love you Boyle," she then whispered.

"I love you too Jules."

Suddenly, Julia and Nick heard a loud noise. The door they came in from opened with a screech. He helped Julia up and they headed out of the room. To their surprise, they did not end up in the hall again. Instead they were in a lighted hall facing a few undetermined figures.

"Congratulations," they heard the figures say. You have succeeded in your tests and have proven you deserve a chance of life again as Julia walker."

Julia felt a shiver of excitement and anticipation going through her body. 

"Drink this," said the figure and handed her a glass full of red liquid. 

Julia took the glass off his hands, then looking at Nick she swallowed the content of the glass. 

****

San Diego house

Derek was pacing in the control room. 

"Derek," said Taylor, "They will be all right."

"It's been ten days since they entered that stupid thing. You were back after only five days. Why is it taking them so long?" he wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe they have more tests to pass. Or maybe it's taking them longer to get through each test. Time is different in there. We thought we were gone a day at the most, you said it was five days. They'll be back. I'm sure of it," said Taylor.

Suddenly they heard Tyree calling them. The security guy heard a noise coming from with in the vault. He called everyone down and then entered the vault, his gun drawn. 

Nick and Julia stumbled out from the invisible wall, and into the room. A second later the wall disappeared. Derek rushed over to them. 

"God Nick, what took you guys so long?" he asked.

"Long? How long have we been gone?" asked Nick.

"Ten days."

Nick and Julia were confused and looked at each other. "We were in there ten days? It only felt like a day. Two at the most," said Nick. "But that's not important now. Julia is hurt and need some stitches I think."

Derek looked at Julia and swallowed hard. He never thought he'd see her alive again. He moved over to her and stood there, not sure what to say.

"Hi Derek," she said.

"Hi Julia," he answered.

Julia smiled and then wrapped her arms around him. She put her head on his chest and asked, "Can I come home?"

Derek hugged her for a minute blocking the tears he felt rising in his eyes then said, "Yes, of course you can come home. It is great to have you back." He then let go of her and they called a doctor to attend to her wound.

A few stitches later and a hot bath, and Both Julia and Nick came down looking and feeling good. 

"I'm starved," said Julia.

"Me too," said Nick.

The whole members of the house headed for the dining room, where dinner was being served. 

After dinner Derek called the San Francisco house. 

"Luna foundation, Alex speaking," he heard Alex answer.

"Hi Alex," he said.

"Derek? Oh please tell me that they are back," she begged.

"They are back, safe and sound," he replied.

"Julia too?" asked Alex.

"Yes Alex. Julia too. We will be coming home tomorrow. Is everything ok over there?"

"Yes. All is fine here. No new cases for the time being."

"Ok. Then we will see you tomorrow," said Derek and hung up the phone.

****

San Francisco house

Alex heard Derek hanging up and put the receiver back in its place. She felt the tears she held back for so long rising and couldn't fight them anymore. She allowed them to run free.

Phillip came into the control room and found her crying. "God, Alex, what's wrong?" he asked.

Alex was about to say something, when Kristin came in as well. "I heard the phone, was it Derek with news? She asked not seeing Alex's crying face, since Phillip was in her way. She came around and then saw Alex.

"Alex, what's wrong? Oh no they didn't make it. Neither of them?" she asked.

"Actually, they did," said Alex.

Kristin looked at her and then realized the reason for Alex's crying. "You love him a lot, don't you? I'm sorry Alex, but I'm sure you will find someone who will love you and you will love him as much as you love Nick. Probably even more," she said trying to get Alex to stop crying. 

"I'll be fine," said Alex eventually. "I only need some time alone. If you guys excuse me," she said leaving the room. 

Phillip and Kristin looked at each other. Things have been full of tension between them lately. Suddenly they were unable to talk as they did before. Kristin looked at him and then left the room as well. She decided to leave Alex alone for a while before she tries to talk to her again. 

Phillip remained alone in the control room. There was nothing he could do or say to lift Alex's spirit at the present moment, and it seems he can't talk to Kristin as well. One thing cheered him though. Julia has returned. She was a good friend of his and he had so many questions to ask her about the after life. 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter nine_**

**San Francisco house **

Alex, Phillip and Kristin were all waiting impatiently for the arrival of the other three members of the San Francisco house.

As soon as they heard the chopper, they all rushed out waiting for it to land.

Derek was the first one out followed by Nick. Nick turned and was helping Julia out of the chopper. 

The minute Alex saw Julia, she ran towards her, "God," she shouted out loud, "I never thought I will see you again. Not in this life time."

Julia looked at her friend and opened her arms moving closer. Alex fell into her arms and for a long moment the two friends were embraced in a tight hug. 

"It's so good to have you back here at home with us," said Alex.

"It's wonderful to be home," replied Julia quietly checking her surrounding. The house hasn't changed at all. At least it didn't on the outside.

After Julia and Alex finally parted, Julia saw Phillip standing next to her. She smiled a big smile and soon enough, his arms were wrapped around her. She put her own arms around the young priests shoulders saying, "Hello dear old friend."

Phillip had a wide smile on his face. "Oh my Julia, God have mercy. Is that really you? It is a miracle." He then saw Kristin standing aside, and let go of Julia. 

"Jules, I want you to meet the newest addition to the San Francisco house, Kristin Adams, formerly, a member of the Boston house."

The two women shook hands. "Nice to meet you," said Kristin. "I heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too," replied Julia when Derek interrupted, "Can we continue this reunion inside the house please?" he asked.

"That would be great because I'm freezing," said Julia.

Nick immediately took of his jacket and put it around her shoulders, then putting his palm on her back, directed her to the house. 

"Your room was left untouched, Julia. So you can just settle back in it," said Derek.

"That's great," she said although she had different sleeping arrangements in mind. All in it's time, she thought to herself. "I'll finally be able to get rid of these clothes," pointing to the clothes she had to borrow from Tanja.

Nick took her hand in his and walked toward the stairs. "Good," he said. "I could use a change of clothes as well. Maybe even a nice hot shower."

Everyone downstairs looked at the climbing pair smiling. 

"Have you guys talked to Rachel lately?" asked Derek in his Precept tone. 

"Yes. She's been here a few times, but mostly she's been catching up on the phone," said Kristin.

"She said she's working on some project," continued Alex. "Most of the time she is with Kat. She spends as much time possible with her to make up for all they've both been through."

"A project?" asked Derek curiously. "What kind of project?"

"Rachel said it was something personal. She wouldn't tell any of us what it's about," answered Phillip.

Derek looked at his watch. It was still rather early. "I'm going to my office to make some calls," he said, leaving the younger trio.

"All is back to "normal" in the house of legacy," said Phillip. 

Both Kristin and Alex began to laugh. Then each went about his or her business.

**Abi/Ben**

Ben was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when Abi came into the room. He seemed distracted and didn't even feel her presence until she jumped op bed next to him making him startle.

He laughed and pulled her down next to him, his arms wrapped around her, but she still felt he wasn't completely with her. 

Abi stared at his face for a second, and then maneuvered her body so she was sitting on top of him.

"So," she said. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Ben looked into her eyes smiling, "Nothing is wrong," he answered.

"Ben please. Tell me what's on your mind. I can't help you if I don't know what it is. And there is obviously something going on in that head of yours."

"It's nothing my precious angel. I've been doing some thinking, that's all. It's been a week since we got here, and I know we promised to enjoy ourselves as much as possible before we start thinking of future plans, but I had some things on my mind and I believe it's time we started making plans."

Abi moaned softly. She hated hearing those words, but she knew he was right. She wasn't one to avoid things and hope it will sort out on its own. She was an action person, usually knowing what she wanted and going for it. But it was different now. She had to admit it was time they decide what it is they want to do. "So? Did you reach any conclusions?" she asked him sliding off from her position and lying close next to his body staring at his face.

"Yes," was all he said quietly, trying to get his thoughts in order.

"Come on Benjamin. Am I gonna have to drag it out of you? Tell me what's on your mind love."

"I've decided to quit my job," he said, no hesitation in his voice.

"I thought you loved your job," said Abi. "You always loved the force and being a detective. Are you sure about this?" she asked concern in her voice.

"My father," replied Ben. He paused and Abi decided not to push him. She just lay there next to him waiting for him to tell her what it was all about. Though she was pretty sure she knows what he's about to say.

Ben rolled over to his side raising his hand to caress her face. "He offered me the company," he said. "He has decided to retire and go on an extended vacation with my mom. They've been talking about it for some years now. Anyway, he offered me to take over as head of the company."

"Well," said Abi. "It's a good thing Ben. If that is what you want to do. The security system they made for the legacy house is amazing, and I know you have great ideas on how to make it even better."

"Yes." 

"So, is that what you want?" asked Abi.

"Before we left on this honeymoon I spoke to my father and he told me the company is mine if I want it. If not then he will have to sell it and he doesn't really want to do that. I know I can do good things with it. I always wanted to work there, but not as my father's son. So I stayed away. But now it will be mine to do with as I choose. I won't have to feel like someone is always watching behind my back, waiting for the boss's son to screw up."

"Is that how you felt when you were working there? I mean when you just got out of the army you went to work for him. Is that why you left and joined the police?" she asked softly. She always wondered what made him quit working for his father but he never said anything and she just let him be about it. He was a great business student and great with electronics as well, and he loved doing both. She never knew he left because he felt people were constantly judging him for being his father's son. 

"Yes, I guess that's how I felt. I want this Abi. The more I've been thinking about it the past week, the more I want it. I want to make it the best security company in the country," he said passion and enthusiasm in his voice.

"What about Jacob. Your partner?"

"That's another reason I want this," and to Abi's confused looks he explained, "Jacob is going to retire as well in about 6 weeks. I don't want a new partner. I don't need them to assign me a rookey and have to teach him how to get along with an old dog like me. I don't wanna be a babysitter."

Abi started laughing at his words. "You are not an old dog," she said softly, "But I understand. I will be by your side and support you no matter what you decide to do. You know that. If that's how you feel Ben, then you should definitely go for it."

"I have to call my father and let him know," said Ben. "He said he's expecting an answer when we return, but I feel I need to tell him now."

"Sure," she said. "Call your father and tell him the answer is yes."

Her voice sounded strange to him and he stared at her sharply for a minute. "I'm sorry Abi," he then said.

Abi was puzzled, "What about honey? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I just wish it was as easy for you to make up your mind, as it seems to have been for me."

Abi giggled. "Silly man," she said with a loving look. 

Ben kissed her forehead and then called his father telling him the news. "We'll settle everything when we get back," he told him and hung up.

"Well, now that your future line of work is in order, I guess it's time to think about mine." She paused for a minute. "Ours," she said. "What ever I decide will affect us both and our children. So we have to work at it together."

Ben wrapped his arms around her, her back against his. "You look tired," he told her. "Let's get some sleep and talk about it later."

"Ok," she said cuddling up against him. A sharp pain cut through her body and it made her hold her breath. 

"Abi, what's wrong?" asked Ben feeling the sudden tension in her body.

"Hurts," she mumbled.

"What? Where does it hurt? Do you need a doctor?" he asked frantic. "Should I call for an ambulance?"

"No honey. No need for that. It's just the baby's way of letting me know he's here. He can feel everything that we're going through."

"Has this happened before?" asked Ben.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Is there anything I can do?"

"No. He will calm down in a while," answered Abi. 

"Is that why you look so tired Abi? Has the pain been keeping you from sleeping properly?"

"Yes, I guess so," she said.

Ben put one of his palms on her stomach. "Is that where it hurts?" he asked.

"Yes, but not anymore."

Ben took of his hand and brought it up to move the hair that fell over her face. She gasped again, another sharp pain going through her.

Ben slid his hand back to her tummy. And as magic the pain was gone. 

"Ben, keep your hand where it is. Seems our son just wants to feel his father closer. I need to sleep for a while," she asked of him.

"No problem," he said, rubbing her stomach gently. "I'll take care of our son's need for attention for now. You sleep my sweet angel. Go to sleep."

Abi pushed her back even closer to his body, kissing the hand that was under her head. "I love you Ben," she whispered before drifting off to sleep. 

"Love you too," he said continuing his circular motion on her abdomen and slowly drifting into sleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dreaming 

The little girl was walking behind her mother a little shy. They just moved to this neighborhood and she didn't know anybody. One of her mother's friends, who lived in the area and had a daughter the same age, invited them to her daughter's 6th birthday.

A young boy opened the door. He seemed to be about 12-13 years old. "Hi," he said with a pleasant smile. "Come on in. Hope is waiting in the living room."

Six years old, but mature for her age, the little girl reached out her hand to him. He returned the gesture, and they shook hands. At least they tried to. 

The minute her tiny palm touched his, a wave of electricity went through them both pulling them apart, knocking the little girl back, almost causing her to fall down the stairs. 

"What have you done?" asked her mother in concern, trying to help her daughter to her feet.

"I didn't do anything," he replied. "I'm sorry," he said to the child who stood in front of him. 

She had a limp smile of her face, and she remained standing close to her mother. 

The young boy turned in some direction calling out, "Mom, Hope, you have a few more guests," while moving from the front door and allowing the two to enter the hall.

"Are you ok?" he asked the little girl.

She just shook her head in what seemed to be a yes, but didn't return his worried looks or the hand he extended and remained in mid air.

"Eleanor, I'm so glad you two could make it," said Lea. "Come on in. Hope is looking forward to meet you Abigail."

The other woman gave her hand to Abigail. The little girl reached her hand as well but then suddenly pulled it back, looking at her mother.

"What wrong dear?" asked Lea. "You don't have to be shy. Come on in where the rest of the children are."

Abi looked at her mother, searching for some sign.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm sure Mrs. Adler won't pull any tricks on you the way he did," said Eleanor pointing to the young boy. 

"Benjamin Adler, I'm shocked. What have you done?" asked his mother in anger.

"I didn't do anything. We just shook hands and then she kind of flew out the door."

"I don't believe this," said Lea. "Go to your room and stay there. Your father and I will deal with you later."

"But I didn't do anything," he protested. 

"I don't wanna hear that now," said his mother trying to show Abi and her mother to the living room.

"Fine," he said, annoyed that now he can't be at his sister's birthday party. 

The two women went ahead the little girl following them but she suddenly froze in her steps. She turned back and started walking in his direction. 

She saw his miserable face and ran toward him, wrapping her small hands around his waist. Nothing happened. No electricity was flowing through then anymore. She smiled at him and he was hooked. She was the sweetest little girl he has ever seen. His sister was turning 6 years old today and he loved her to death. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his baby sister. Some how, the thought that he would do the same for this little girl was nesting in his mind. 

"It's not his fault mother," said Abi sounding her voice for the first time since they entered the house. "It was just electricity. He didn't do anything to me."

Lea was looking at the little girl and was wondering if she is telling the truth or is she trying to help Ben avoid punishment.

Eleanor moved over to her daughter who was still holding her arms around the surprised boy. She touched her dace gently and a vision hit her. A nice vision obviously since it made her smile. "I'm sorry son," she said "You are always welcome to…" she paused, not wanting to reveal too much. After all they both are too young, just children. 

"Sorry Ben," said his mother. "Come join your sister and her friends. 

Eleanor smiled at lea and holding each child's hand in her palms she led them into the other room.

From that moment on the trio, Ben, Hope and Abi were almost inseparable.

+++

Abi woke up opening her eyes. How strange she thought to herself. That dream was so real and vivid. She shook her had lightly remembering the scene as if it happened yesterday. She looked over at Ben and smiled. He was still asleep and there was a smile on his face. She tried to slip from his grip to go to the bathroom, but as soon as she moved his arms tightened around her. 

"Hey you. Where are you going? Running out on me so soon?" he asked.

Giggling she answered, "I'll be right back."

"Ok. Make it quick. I have something I want to share with you," he whispered in her ear.

When Abi returned to the bedroom, Ben was sitting up. "I think your mother knew," he said.

Abi was surprised. "Knew what? She asked puzzled.

"That we would be together. I think she knew it from the day we met."

"You had the same dream," stated Abi.

"About the time we first met? You dreamt it as well?" he asked.

"Yes, and now that I think about it, she knew. She had a vision about us, I'm sure of it. Aren't you glad we didn't disappoint her?" she asked smiling and sat next to him.

"Thrilled," was his answer. "How is it possible we both had the same dream Abi?"

She thought for a minute then said, "I think it's the baby's doing. I think he's trying to tell us something. I'm just not sure what it is. Maybe this dream was a sign for… something." She then looked at him for a moment,"So what are our planes for today," she asked, but before he could answer, her cell phone started ringing. She took it out of the drawer in her dresser and flipped it open. 

"Hello," she said.

"Hi Abi. It's me," said her father's voice from the other side. 

"Hi dad. How are you? How are the love birds?"

"If you mean Nick and Julia, well we hardly seen them the past week. They spend each possible moment together."

"That's great," said Abi. "I'm happy for them."

"And you dear. How are you?" asked her father.

"Happy dad. Really happy. I have some stuff to get through but I'm great. So is Ben," she said guessing what his next question will be.

"I'm glad for you two."

"Dad was there something you wanted? Is everything ok with you?" she asked a bit concerned.

"No, not really. It's mid November now and I was wondering if you and Ben have any plans for christmas."

"No, we do not. Why?"

"I would really like it if you two and the children, my grandchildren, can come and spend it with us," said Derek, hope in his voice. "Everyone will be here, including my mother. Please say you'll come."

"Ben, Dad wants to know if we can spend Christmas in San Francisco?" she asked her husband.

"I don't see why not," he answered.

"I guess we'll see you then. I'll call you after we're back to settle the details," said Abi.

"Good. I'll be happy to see you all." He paused, not sure if he should press the issue, "Are you sure you're ok Abi?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Why? Did you have a vision?"

"Not a clear one, but something in my gut tells me you two are in danger."

"Us two?" she wondered.

"You and Ben."

"We're fine dad. I'm taking good care of my self and Ben is doing the same. He's going to take over his fathers company when we get back."

"And you? Have you decided what you want to do?" he asked a concerned father's tone in his words.

"No dad. Not yet. I'm not sure what will happen, but besides Ben you'll be the first to know.

"Ok dear. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye dad," she said and put the phone back in the dresser.

"Abi, why the frown?"

"Because he said we're in danger. He can't pin point it but he says we should be alert to all kinds of signs or whatever." She looked at him then finally said, "I think the baby senses it as well. I think the dream was some kind of a warning. But I can't understand what it is."

"Do you sense anything?" he asked.

"No. I promised myself and you, that these 2 weeks will be ours, no ghosts or demons."

Ben smiled. "Ok then. I'm sure it will come to you honey. When the time is right, you will know everything you need to know."

"I guess so. So what are we doing, and where are we doing it?"

"How about we go up mount Hermon, watch the skiers, and have a nice lunch at the restaurant up there?

"I believe you've got a date Mr. Adler."

They got up, quickly showered and went up to the cable station that will take them up the mountain.

+++

San Francisco 

Nick knocked on Derek's office door. "Come in," he heard Derek say.

"You look awful," said Nick.

"What do you need Nick, I'm rather busy."

"Julia and I are going into town and wondered if maybe you need something." 

Derek thought for a moment then said, "Well actually, if you could drop by at the university and get me this book from the library, I would really appreciate it." He scrambled the book's name on a piece of paper and handed it to the young man.

"Dream interpretation?" asked Nick looking at the book's title. 

"Yes, think you'll have time to do that for me?"

"Sure boss. We won't be too long," answered Nick a bit concerned from the dark circles around Derek's eyes. 

"You haven't been sleeping lately, have you?" He asked.

"Not really Nick, But I'm not in the mood to talk about it right now. Just be sure to get me the book."

"Sure thing," said Nick and left the office.

Derek buried his face in his hands. "God, please protect them," he prayed. "Don't make me lose her. Not again."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Abi and Ben had a cart all to themselves as they climbed up the mountain with the cable. That allowed them the privacy of enjoying the view and each other's warmth and kisses. 

When they reached the top, Abi turned to Ben and asked, "You wanna go skiing?" 

He looked at her for a moment. "Are you sure you're up to it? You still look a little tired."

"I'm fine Ben."

"If you're sure…" he said and headed into the store to rent some of the equipment they needed. 

Abi was waiting for him outside, looking around at the snowy view. Suddenly she felt someone bump into her and she fell and started sliding down the mountain. 

Ben who was looking at her from inside the store ran outside screaming her name.

He reached the edge and was afraid of the worst. 

Luckily for Abi, the slide was not very long and a bush seemed to have stopped her from falling further, so she was sitting and holding on to it. She looked upstairs and saw Ben's frantic looks.

"I'm fine honey," she shouted to him. She only slid a few meters, but it was enough to shake him so, and for the first time in his life, he was unable to do anything. He just stared at her and couldn't speak or move a muscle. The two young men who owned the rental store slid down and helped Abi up. She looked at Ben worried and when the three of them reached the top she took his hands in her own. They were almost frozen. He still looked at her in disbelief. 

Caressing his face gently, Abi said, "Ben, I'm ok honey. Come on, relax. Take a few deep breaths."

Ben shook his head and wrapped his arms around her body. He didn't realize he held his breath for a while and tried to breathe normally again. "Where the hell is the bastard who pushed you? I'm going to kill him," he said with true venom in his voice. That tone got even Abi a little anxious. 

"I'm sure it wasn't on purpose Ben," she said trying to get him to calm down. 

"Then where the hell is he, and why didn't he help you?" he insisted.

"It was probably just a kid who freaked out over it. The important thing is we are both ok."

Ben closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers for a minute. "Are you sure you two are ok?" he asked.

Abi couldn't help herself and started giggling. "Oh my god," she said. "You are worse then a mother hen," she teased him trying to get him to relax. 

Ben was unable to resist her and smiled as well. "Can we forget about skiing today?" he requested. "Let's just take a walk for a while and then we can have some lunch at the restaurant at the top of the mountain."

"Sure," replied Abi. "Thank you guys," she said to the two young men who helped her back up. 

"Welcome," they said and now that both were sure she's ok, headed back to their store. 

Abi and Ben started to walk along a small side path they saw. They were just holding hands and not saying a word for the longest time. 

Abi's cell phone rang and she answered it a bit relieved from all this quiet. 

"Hi Abi. Are you ok?" she heard Mooli's voice from the other side. 

"Hi Mooli," she answered. "Sure I'm fine and so is Ben. Why do you ask?"

"I didn't want to alarm you but something is wrong."

Abi's face paled and she felt her heart sink as she immediately asked, "Are the children ok?"

"Oh, they are fine. I was actually talking about you and Ben. You guys are in danger. I couldn't really see exactly what kind of danger, but I just know it's there."

He went on explaining a few more things he saw in his visions and Abi listened carefully and filed all of the information in the back of her head so she can deal with it later.

"Thanks Mool. We will watch our backs and be careful. I'll talk to you later," she said and hung up the phone.

Ben who was finally feeling he's able to speak asked her, "What was that all about?"

She raised her head to meat his eyes and with a hesitating voice said, "Well, it seems some of our closest friends and family believe we are in danger. Of course none of them seems to be able to pin point what kind of danger but…" her voice faded and she just stood there her eyes stared at the ground now. 

"Abi it's time," he told her.

"I know," she answered. "I'll do it when we get back."

They continued walking for nearly an hour still silent and not even touching or holding hands. "I'm hungry and so is your son," she suddenly said, so they headed back in the restaurant's direction.

San Francisco 

Nick and Julia went down to the kitchen. Nick was already washed up after his usual morning exercises. They both cooperated in making the morning coffee when the phone rang. 

Nick picked up the receiver only to hear Derek's voice saying to him, "Thank you Nick, but I got it."

Nick put the receiver back in its place and looked at Julia. "I think he's been up all night again."

"He hates it when things are not clear," she said. "And right now Abi's in danger but none of us know from who or what. That's disturbing him. He is not used to being in a situation where nothing is in his control. And you know Derek; he is a control freak. Especially when it concerns his family," she said. "And us," she suddenly added.

Nick's face frowned. "I hope she and Ben are ok," he said.

"For now they are," she said without a thought.

Surprised Nick asked her, "How do you know that? Come to think about it, how do you know they're in danger. Derek said nothing to us."

"I don't know Nicky. I feel linked to Abi on some level. It's not like Derek's ability, but being her guardian angel for a while I feel connected to her. Don't ask me to explain. I really can't."

"Oh," was all Nick managed to say when they both were suddenly startled by Derek's voice on the intercom. "Nick, Julia, Come in to my office please?"

They looked at each other for a minute then Julia poured a fresh cup of coffee. "I think he's going to need it," she told Nick.

They headed upstairs to Derek's office and went inside. 

"That was the Portland house on the phone," said Derek nodding his thank you as Julia handed him the coffee. "Seems they had a breach in their security system. They asked for help and I told them I'm sending you both ASAP."

"When are we leaving?" asked Nick.

"As soon as you both are packed," answered Derek. "The jet is already refueling and awaiting your arrival at the airport. I'll fly you there in the chopper as soon as you are ready."

They were about to leave the office when Julia turned and asked, "Are you alright Derek?"

"I'm fine," came his impatient answer. "Go on you two and get ready."

When they left his office they saw Rachel coming up the stairs in their direction. 

"Hi Guys," she said.

"Hey Rach." Said Nick.

"Hey Doc." Said Julia. "You think you can convince his high and mighty to get some sleep and relax?" she asked. 

"Has he been up all night again?" asked Rachel.

"So it looks" answered Julia and Nick together.

Rachel smiled at that. "So where are you two going?" 

"Portland," answered Julia as she and Nick were heading to their room to pack. 

Rachel knocked on Derek's door and heard him call out, "Come in."

"Morning Derek," she said her tone soft as she saw the black circles around his eyes. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Abi, as I'm sure you probably already know," he answered impatiently. He stopped took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry Rachel. It's not your fault."

"Derek, Abi is a big girl. And from what I've seen she is pretty capable of handling herself in dangerous situations. What ever she is faced with now, she is not alone. She has her husband now. And she has her team. Give yourself a break. Go get some sleep. If anything urgent comes up I'll wake you. I promise."

"I have to fly Nick and Julia to the airport first. I'll get some rest when I'm back," he said if only to get Rachel to lay off for now. He got up and left his office to see if the other two were ready.

"Ok," Rachel said to herself and started going over the reports and papers he seemed to be working on.

Abi and Ben 

Abi and Ben sat at the restaurant and ate quietly. Ben found it hard to get any food down so he put his knife and fork aside.

Abi looked at him worried. They both faced even grater danger before and he never reacted this way at any time. And this wasn't even a serious matter she wasn't even hurt at all. A minor accident. 

She stopped eating as well and looked at him a severe and somewhat angry look in her eyes. 

"Ok," she said. "Say what's on your mind already."

"I hate it when you're unprotected like this. I can still remember the last time you blocked out all your abilities. It was a disaster. Do you remember that?"

She frowned. Yes she did remember. It was on her 16th birthday. All she ever wanted was to be able to celebrate it once with out any distraction. But he was right. It turned out to be a total disaster. "I already said I will deal with it when we get back. What else do you want?"

"I know what you said. I just want you to promise me something," he requested quietly.

"Ben, you know I'll do anything for you, anything you ask for," she said almost in tears.

Ben pulled his chair closer to her and hugged her tight. "Promise me Abi. Promise me you will never do that again. It's too dangerous. No matter where we're going or what we're doing, be it a vacation, a 2nd honeymoon or whatever, you will never shut down your abbilities again."

Abi thought for a minute and had to admit he was right. Every time she did that she was unprepared and something terrible happened. "I promise," she finally said leaning her body against his. "I'm not really hungry anymore," she continued, "Can we leave now?"

Ben got up and paid the bill, he then put his arm around Abi, who at that moment looked like a defeated little girl, and escorted her out of the restaurant. The way down the mountain was smooth but quiet. Very quiet. Niether one of them spoke a word, and Abi seemed to have built a distance between herself and Ben. 

When they arrived back at the castle, Abi headed straight to the kitchen, where she gathered as many candles as she could find. She went into the living room Ben following her around but not saying anything. Abi made a circle of light with the candels and then turned to ben and asked him to leave. 

"This might take some time," she said, "So please no disturbenses. I need absolute peace and quiet for this, so no matter what you hear, keep away."

Ben left and shut the door behind him, but remained sitting next to the door. He wanted to be there in case she needed him.

Abi started with some deep breaths. She felt the heavy walls she built closing in on her. She closed her eyes and saw the bricks she put around and stared at them. Then choosing one she started pushing until if fell out of the wall. One by one she pushed more and more bricks until the whole wall fell down, then suddenly the windows opened and the wind blew the candles out. Abi felt as if she was covered by dust and ashes and fell to her side breathing heavy and moaning, a sharp pain went through her, starting from her head and going down to her feet preventing her from moving.

Ben heard her moans and wanted to go in. Then remembering her request he remained outside. 

Abi felt he was anxious and worried and called, "Ben, I need you."

The minute Ben heard her call he entered the room. Seeing her lying on the floor he rushed to her side pickeing her small body of the cold floor. Then he carried her upstiars and gently put her on the bed. She was cold and gasping in pain, so he slid into bed next to her, holding her tight and pulling the thick coveres on top of them. 

Abi curled up closer to his body heat. "I need you," she whispered. "Make love to me," she then asked. 

"Honey, shouldn't you get some rest?" he asked worried.

"I need you inside of me," she told him looking into his eyes. "I need to know we are ok."

Ben looked into her pleading eyes and smiled lowering his face and kissing her passionatly. "As you wish," he said and soon their bodies were as one.


	12. Chapter 12

**__**

Chapter Twelve

Abi was sitting on the carpet in the middle of the living room when Ben walked in. She was meditating but heard him come in.

Ben didn't want to disturb her concentration, so he just sat down behind her till she was finished and ready to talk to him. 

"Are you still angry with me?" she asked suddenly. 

Ben was surprised. "Angry?" he asked. "I wasn't angry with you sweetie. I was just concerned, worried for your safety."

"Oh," was all she said. 

Ben came closer and sat behind her so his legs were wrapped around her body, and his chin on her shoulder for support. "I'm sorry if I seemed angry. I really wasn't. It just looked as if you were taking things too lightly considering…" he paused.

Abi laid her head on his shoulder, and Ben planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Sorry. I was just trying to get you to relax. You know me better then that. I do not take these things lightly or for granted. I guess I didn't want you to know just how shook up I actually was. I fear I will never be free of danger. And most of all I fear for the children and for you. I guess I wanted to believe that if my abilities are gone, we will not be in danger, or haunted by anything anymore. I guess I was mistaken."

"God Abi," said Ben as he pulled her to face him. "I love you just as you are. I've known you for many years, and of the dangers you're faced with. We faced some of them together, incase you forgot. But that didn't stop me from falling in love with you, or from marrying you. And most of all it will not stop me from wanting this child you are carrying. And if god will bless us with more children I would be eternally grateful," said Ben a serious look on his face. 

Abi smiled and softly kissed his lips. He responded with a kiss so full of love, it overwhelmed her. She didn't think of it before but right then and there, she knew that she would never be able to do anything but remain in her position as precept. There is nothing in the world she would rather do, or be able to do. It was her destiny and nothing can change that. And now, she finally realized that no matter what, Ben will always be there to support her. 

Abi decided to keep her decision to herself for now. "Ben," she said when they finally broke off the kiss, "Can we cut this honeymoon short and go home tomorrow? We can take some time off when we visit my father in San Francisco for Christmas. Leave the kids with him for a few days. I'm sure he would love that."

"Have you had enough of me already?" asked Ben pretending to be insulted. 

"I could never have enough of you," she replied. "But right now I have a desperate need to see my, sorry our babies," she corrected herself. 

"Me too," he admitted. "Ok, we will head back tomorrow."

"Thank you Ben," said Abi her voice trembling a little. 

"Any time my love, and anything."

She curled up against him, her back close to his body. "Oh," she suddenly called as she felt her baby kick for the 1st time. 

Ben put his hand on her stomach. "Baby is acting up again?" he asked. 

"Not really." He just kicked me for the very 1st time," she mumbled leaning closer against Ben's body. 

Ben leaned against the couch behind him and put his palms on his wife's stomach in hope to feel his son.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. He watched her as she sank into sleep and then allowed himself to drift into sleep as well.

+++

**__**

San Francisco

Derek found Julia and Nick heading down the stairs in his direction and left the house with them and into the chopper. He flew them to the airport. "Call me as soon as you arrive and keep me posted on things," he asked of Nick.

"Sure Boss," answered Nick and holding Julia's hand they rushed to the jet that was scheduled to take of in a few minutes. 

"Derek, take good care of yourself," called out Julia. "Abi is a big girl and she'll be fine." 

Derek smiled and a strange feeling engulfed him. Thank god Abi he thought. He realized she has finally given up and took what was hers back. For some reason it made him feel a lot better and when he returned to the house and looked for Rachel, she was surprised he was in good spirit.

"Hey, what brought that change?" she asked.

"I just came to understand you guys are right. Abi is gonna be ok. The last thing she needs is to feel I'm constantly worried about her," he said not wanting to explain further.

"So I take it you're going to get some rest now?" suggested/insisted Rachel.

"Yes I'm gonna catch a nap. See you later Rachel," he said and kissed her forehead.

Surprised she said, "Sure."

+++

Abi was looking at the long corridor she found herself in. There was nothing there, no windows, not even any paintings, empty. Where the hell am I? she wondered. She heard a sound of laughter coming from the end of the corridor and started walking in its direction. As she was walking on she heard a soft voice calling out behind her. "Don't," said the voice.

Abi turned around to find a young man standing behind her, his hand reached out in a pleading motion. 

"Who are you?" she asked though he seemed familiar to her.

"Mom, It's me. Sean," said the young man.

"Sean? Son? How?…" she was confused. He seemed to be in his late teens. How can he be her son? Her son is not born yet.

"Yes mother, its me. Please don't go there," he said pointing to the end of the corridor.

"Why?" asked Abi.

The young man moved closer to her. "Trust me mom. If you go there you'll kill us both. Please."

She suddenly heard the laughter again and turned in the direction it was coming from. She was ready to start walking again, unable to fight the strange force it had on her, but Sean reached out his hand and grabbed her arm. "No mother, no. If you go there you will kill us both," he said again.

Abi felt as if someone was shaking her. She woke up to stare at her husband's eyes. "Ben what are you doing? Why did you wake me?"

"Why didn't you listen to him?" he asked her.

"You saw him too?" she asked amazed.

"Yes, and when he saw he can't stop you, he asked me to do it."

"He did? Oh boy. I'm sorry," she said caressing her stomach.

"Sean," he said. "Our son. Wasn't he gorgeous?"

"Yes," was all she said.

"I didn't know you've chosen a name for our boy," said Ben.

"I didn't. I was thinking of a few names. Sean was one of them. I guess he chose his own name."

"Sean. That's a great name. I can live with that," he mumbled. 

"Sean Tyler Adler. Yes," said Abi. "I think it's a perfect name. Now why do you think he didn't want me to go down the corridor? Why would that kill us? It was only a dream."

"I don't know Abi. But he must have had a good reason."

"Probably," whispered Abi. 

"Let's go upstairs and pack. I can't wait to get out of here and go home," she said suddenly getting up from her position and heading upstairs to their bedroom.

Ben looked at his watch. It was almost 6am. He realized there is no chance they will get back to sleep again, so he got up as well and followed her upstairs.

+++

****

Portland

Julia and Nick took a taxi from the airport to the Portland legacy house. They thought someone would pick them up, but were surprised to see no one was waiting for them.

When they arrived at the house they were horrified at the site they found. Police cars were surrounding the grounds and sealed the parameter not allowing anyone to cross their lines.

The house, which was only a few years old, seemed at the moment as if it was built centuries ago. The paint was peeling and mold and decay seemed to be staring at them from every direction.

The two of them approached the officer that was giving the orders. "Excuse me," said Nick. "Can you please tell me what is going on here?"

The policeman looked at him for a moment. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"Sorry. My name is Nick Boyle and this is my colleague Julia Walker. We are from the Luna Foundation is San Francisco. This place is one of our branches."

"I'm Chief Stanton," introduced the officer himself. "We have no idea what's going on here. All I can tell you that the silent alarm of the house went of and when we got here that's the way we found the place. We've been trying tget in touch with the people inside but are unable to get through. My men have also tried to get inside the house but there is some kind of barrier and we can't seem to get passed it.

"We better call Derek," said Julia.

Nick took his cell phone and rang the SF house. 

"Luna foundation," he heard Rachel answer.

"Hey Rach.," he said. "I need to speak to Derek, urgently."

Rachel pushed the intercom button and called out for Derek. 

The SF precept picked up the phone. "Hey Nick. What's the urgency?"

Nick filled him up on all the details.

"Damn," said Derek. "I'll call Sloan and we will be there ASAP."

"Ok boss," said Nick. "We will try and see if we can get any more details before you arrive."

"Do that," said Derek and hung up only to pick the receiver again and call Sloan. He informed William on all the details Nick has provided. 

"I'll be in SF soon to pick you up," said Sloan who already asked his secretary to arrange for the jet to be waiting for him at the airport. 

****

Abi & Ben

While packing up their things Abi looked at Ben and said smiling, "Do you realize that lately all of our conversation have taken place in this bed?"

Ben looked at her and to his surprise saw her slipping onto the bed. "Well we're honeymooners," he said. "We were allowed." He started walking toward the bed. 

Abi was sitting in the middle of the bed staring at him. "You think this bed can handle us one last time?" she asked teasing reaching her palms for him to catch.

"Probably even more then once," he answered a wicked look all over his face. 

"Really?" she said pulling him toward her sliding backwards. 

Ben followed her motion. "Yes really," he said before he landed next to her and started kissing her deeply. "But I thought you wanted to get out of here."

"Later," was all she said.

+++

Derek, Phillip and Kristin, were already waiting at the airport when Sloan and the jet arrived, and a few minutes later they were on their way to Portland. 

"Derek," said Sloan nodding. Then he turned and nodded at the other two passengers. "Father Callahan, Miss Adams. "Have you heard anything more from Nick?" asked William looking back at Derek.

"Nothing yet," said Derek and turned his face away. The less he has to talk to that man the better.

When they arrived at Portland, a car Sloan's secretary arranged for, has picked them up and headed to the Legacy house. The ride there was quiet since no one knew what they would find. From Nick's description it was very serious. 


	13. Chapter 13

**__**

Chapter 13

Ben stretched in bed and moved his arms to where Abi was supposed to be, but she wasn't there. He got up and to his relief heard the water running in the shower. He had a satisfied smile on his face as he headed into the bathroom. 

Abi was standing under the hot water, letting them run down her head and body. Her hands were leaning against the wall. Her eyes were closed and Ben stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and found she was shivering under the hot water. Realizing she is having one or her visions he slid down to a sitting position pulling her with him. Not saying a word he just held her there, water still running on them both. 

Absorbed in the images she was seeing Abi just leaned back against him, her hands falling to her sides unable to speak or move. The images slowly faded and she then put her hand on Ben's arms that were still holding her gently. 

"Want to share with me?" asked Ben. 

"We must leave here at once," she said. "We must go. Now."

Ben realized she was trying to get out of his embrace and get up. "Abi, we are leaving in a while. Relax honey."

"No. We must leave now, before it's too late and we're stuck here," she insisted.

Ben didn't understand what she means. "What did you see love?" he asked again holding her firmly, wanting straight answers.

"Ben, the house is closing down on us. Can't you feel it? Can't you feel the walls moving down on us? If we won't leave now, we will be trapped her. I just hope it's not too late."

The water suddenly stopped running, and mid November wind hit them with full force when the bathroom window opened with a bang then closed back on it's own. 

Ben let her go and suddenly felt as if something was applying pressure on his heart. He had trouble breathing and he felt dizzy. "Abi," he said faintly, "Help me."

Abi put both her palms on his chest and closed her eyes in concentration. The feeling disappeared, and Ben looking at her surprised tried to figure out what she's done but then got up and followed her into the bedroom understanding now. "How long have you had these feeling Abi?" he wondered.

"Since we came back from the mountain yesterday. At 1st I wasn't sure. I thought it was that overwhelming sense of getting my powers back, but it's been getting stronger since and now I finally am grasping the seriousness of the situation. I just hope it's not too late," she answered getting dried and putting some clothes on. She hesitated whether to tell him more of what she's seen, but didn't want him to get all worked up. However she seemed to forget just how well Ben knows her.

By the look on her face, though she tried to hide it, Ben knew. "Abi, you're not telling me everything," he stated. 

"I'll tell you on the way," she said knowing she can't hide it from him much longer, "But for now lets just get out of here and go home."

Ben agreed with her on that. He wanted out of there. The scene in the shower told him it was dangerous to stay there, so in a few minutes they were both dressed and ready to go. 

Ben picked up their cases and headed downstairs Abi following behind. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Abi froze. "It's too late," she said, "We're trapped."

**__**

Jerusalem 

Mooli was sitting in his office writing some last case updates before he clears his office for the new Dr. that will take over his position as the hospitals child psychiatrist. Although sad to go, he felt he has finally found the secret destination that eluded him in the past. There were some cases he would continue to supervise, and he also informed the board that they could always call him for emergencies or any kind of help he would be able to provide.

When he was finished, he got up, took one last look around the room that has been his 2nd home for several years and headed for the door. The minute his hand touched the handle he felt as if a jolt of electricity went through his body. Images filled his head and gasping for air after they disappeared, he immediately picked up the phone and dialed the legacy house. 

He waited for an answer when he heard the voice on the other side. "Luna foundation, Ethaniel Speaking."

"Thank god it's you Ethaniel. We got trouble coming," he told the other man.

"Trouble?" asked Ethaniel worried. He learned to trust Mooli's visions as much as he trusted Abi's.

"One is Abi and Ben. They're trapped in that big old house. Second is Hanna."

"Hanna? Abi's grandmother? Is she in danger?" asked Ethaniel immediately signing Eti who was standing next to him. "Go find Abi's grandparents and the twins. Don't let them out of your site till I get there," he told her quickly, then back to Mooli, "You better get over here right away so we can figure out what to do."

"I'll be right there," said the psychiatrist and in a flash was out of his office running outside to his car.

**__**

Portland

Derek and the others were very surprised to see the state of the Portland house. It looked at least a 100 years old while it was actually only a few years old. 

He saw Nick and Julia talking to an officer and headed in their direction. 

"Hey boss, hi guys," said Nick. He then saw Sloan and just nodded at him asking Derek quietly, "What's he doin' here?" 

Derek said nothing nodding his head and just asked him, "Any news?"

"I wanted to try and get access to the house but the police are refusing to let me or Julia out of their site," answered Nick. 

Suddenly a loud sound was heard. One of the policemen started calling "Gun shots," and everyone ran for cover. That was the opportunity Nick was waiting for and signaling Derek he pulled on Julia's arm and soon they were both out of site trying to figure out another way into the house. 

Derek was staring into the air when Kristin approached him. 

"Swastika's," he mumbled. 

"What?" asked a confused Kristin. 

"I saw swastika's," he answered. "Donald Jacobs, the Portland precept was head of the Berlin house during WWII and besides fighting the Nazi's and helping a lot of Jews escape, he also had a big part in smuggling artifacts that the Nazi's wanted, out of Germany."

"And you think that's what's it all about?" asked Sloan.

"I think it's an attempted vendetta against him, yes," replied the SF precept. 

"Ok," said Sloan. "So I suggest we start digging into some of our WWII files and see if we can figure out who's behind this."

"I'll call Alex and ask her to do some research," said Phillip.

"Tell her to call London house. They have all of Donald Jacobs' files from that period of time. She can easily access them," suggested William Sloan, then looking around he said, "I see our young hero used the distraction well." 

Derek was annoyed by Sloan's comment, but said nothing. 

A few minutes later he saw Julia running in their direction. "We found a way in," she whispered in Derek's ear. "Nick could use some backup," she told him.

"Don't tell me he went in by himself?" asked Derek a slight anger in his voice. 

"What else did you expect him to do?" asked Julia sarcastically. Nick was just being Nick. 

They all followed her besides Sloan. "I think I need to stay here and get the police's attention so you can go explore with no disturbances," he said.

Derek turned to Kristin. "You better stay here with him. Make sure he doesn't cause more damage then help," he told her. 

Reluctant but not wanting to disobey her precept Kristin stayed behind while Derek and Phillip followed Julia to where she said they found an entrance to the house. 

**__**

Abi & Ben 

Ben didn't understand why she would say they're trapped until he reached for the front door trying to open it. 

"No don't," he heard Abi call, but his hand was already touching the doorknob. Before he could press it down he was thrown across the room landing by the stairs next to where Abi was standing.

Abi bent down next to him calling his name checking his pulse. He was alive just really shook up. He sat down on the floor looking at his hand. It had a big burn mark on it. "Are you ok?" asked Abi holding his face between her hands. Her eyes staring into his. 

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked. 

"I told you Ben. We're trapped here. But I don'feel any unnatural presence involved in it so it's gotta be man made."

"So what was causing the other things we experienced upstairs?" he asked.

"There are two beings here, but they are not strong enough to stop us. Not yet anyway. We will have to deal with them another time," she answered.

"If it is so then we can find a way out of here," he said and went over to the door to have a closer look. He looked out the small window next to the door and said, "Well there is no way out of the front door. It's sealed shut and there are also some explosives attached to it. The knob is also connected to some electrical force. Let's try the back door," he suggested, and Abi followed him. 

The back door was in the kitchen and Ben took a broom and touched the knob. Unfortunately the situation of that door was the same as the front one. 

"Damn," shouted Ben. "I could swear someone doesn't want us to leave this place alive." 

"I think they're stalling," said Abi. 

Ben looked at her. "Does this have to do with what you didn't tell me about your vision?"

"They're after grandma," she said after a little hesitation. "The way to get to her is through me or the children," she said knowing that will get him all worked up, but there was no way to keep it from him anymore. 

"Why didn't you tell me that before Abi?" he asked. 

"Because for now the children are safe. I see no danger to them, so let's calm down and find a way out of here," she said. She then remembered his hand and quickly took out the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink. She put some kind of antiseptic paste and bandaged his hurt palm. 

"Ok," he said when she was done. "If the doors are not an option, let's try windows.

They went into the living room and looked at the windows. Ben opened one, then another, then a 3rd one. Unfortunately and adding to his frustration, they all had bars on them, and he was starting to lose his patience. He picked up a chair and started banging on one of the bars but they were almost brand new and didn't budge. The one window that was not barred was too small for them to get out through, but that gave Ben an idea. He remembered that once while he was looking around the house he saw an ax. "I'll be right back," he told Abi and went looking for it. He came back a smile of triumph on his face and the ax in his hands. He checked the small window to see there are no hidden wires or other traps and then broke the window with one blow. Glass fell all over but he ignored it and with the ax broke the window frame. Luckily the structure itself was old, so he had no problem breaking the bricks around the window. About 20 minutes after he started, they had a big enough opening for them to get out of. He helped Abi out and got out behind her, when her phone suddenly rang. 

Following in Ben's footsteps to where the car was parked, she answered the phone. "Hi Ethaniel," she said.

"Abi, are you guys alright? Mooli called and said you two are in trouble," he asked worried.

"Well, we actually encountered a little problem leaving the house but we're now on the way home," she reassured him.

"That's good because he also said Hanna is in danger," continued her head of security. 

"I know," she said. "Keep a close eye on her, grandpa and the kids till we get home and figure out what the danger is and how to handle it."

"Already done," she heard Ethaniel's reply. 

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you," she said. "As always."

"We'll wait for you. Tell Ben not to drive like a maniac. We are all safe in the house," he told her.

"See you soon," she replied and closed the phone. "Ben, check the car…" she started saying but he already bit her to it and was under the car checking it, then he checked under the hood. 

"The car is safe, then let's get out of here," he said opening the passenger door for her. He then entered the driver's side and they were headed home. 

Ben drove as fast as he could for a few minutes until he felt Abi's hand on his shoulder. "Ben. Slow down please. Everyone is safe in the house. We won't do them any good if we are killed on the way."

He slowed down then took her hand and kissed it softly a faint smile on his face. "I love you," he said. 

"I love you too," she replied kissing his cheek, "Now let's try and get home in one piece."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Abi was sitting quietly at the passenger's seat staring out the window. She was breathing a little heavily. After a few minutes Ben got a bit anxious and asked "Abi sweetie, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, just a little tired," she answered her voice a bit wry.  
  
"Then why don't you put your seat down and try to get some sleep till we get home?" he suggested.  
  
"You sure you don't mind?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all," he said a big reassuring smile on his face.  
  
Abi smiled back and lowered the back of her seat, lying down. When Ben glanced at her a few minutes later, she was fast asleep.  
  
Ben smiled to himself, and changed to a soft music station on the radio, so Abi's sleep won't be disturbed.  
  
Abi slept the whole ride home about 4 hours.  
  
Ben pulled up by the legacy house and shut down the engine. He lowered the back of his seat as well, so he can face Abi, and with gentle and soft kisses tried to wake her.  
  
Abi felt his feather like lips all over her face and with a big smile, opened her eyes staring into his.  
  
"Are we home yet?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Wanna go inside?"  
  
"Not just yet," she said puling his face closer to hers covering it with soft kisses as he just gave her.  
  
They then heard a door open, followed by enthusiastic baby cries, "Mommy, Daddy."  
  
Abi let go of him, smiled and said, "Well, seems our alone time is officially over."  
  
Ben giggled, raised the back of his seat and stepped out of the car. He saw Ethaniel standing by the door with Sarah and Noah. He opened the passenger's door for Abi and only when she came out of the car, Ethaniel Let go of the children's hands allowing them to run meet their parents.  
  
Noah made it first to his mother. Abi bent down to pick him up in her arms and covered his little face with warm kisses, hugging him tight.  
  
"Mommy," he said hugging her with his small hands.  
  
Sarah made it to her father and he picked her up. Her little face was glowing with so much love as she told him "Sarah miss Daddy," and kissed his cheeks.  
  
"I missed you too, precious," he whispered in the little girl's ear.  
  
Sarah looked at Abi and reached out her hands for her, "Mommy come," she asked.  
  
Abi moved closer to Ben and while he took Noah of her arms, she took Sarah off of his. She wrapped her arms in a strong loving embrace. "I missed you so much sweet little girl of mine," she said.  
  
Sarah's face lit even more at her mothers comment, and Abi felt a twitch in her heart. There was no way to turn back time, and she regretted not being there for her children from the start.  
  
About two years ago when they were just born, she was terrified of getting to emotionally attached to them. She was so sure, if she loved them and announces the world of their existence, they would be taken from her by some terrible way. She never even breast-fed them. Not even once. She was afraid she would lose them as she lost all the people she loved. First her stepfather, then her mother and eventually was deserted by Joshua, her children's biological father.  
  
Over the past few month though, she has changed more then she actually cared to admit. She was no longer afraid to love or show and express her love. She knew she owed it all to her father and his team, and most of all to Ben. She was so grateful to have him in her life. It was he who took care and saw the children on their first year, more then she. No wonder they accepted him as their father so easily. Besides their grandfather, he was the only male figure in their life. She was determent to make it up to them and she swore not to make the same mistake with their child on the way.  
  
Abi took Ben's palm in her own and they headed toward Ethaniel.  
  
"Hey E." she said a smile on her face. "So good to see you."  
  
Ethaniel gave her a little hug, then shook Ben's hand. "Welcome home," he said. "We didn't expect you till the end of the week. Well at least not until Mooli said you are trapped in the house trying to leave."  
  
"Oh, well. Things got weird there so we decided to come home and deal with it later. But never mind that now," she said, "We have more important things to deal with right now."  
  
Her face turned serious, and assuming her precept tone she said, "Ethaniel, would you tell my grandmother to meet me in my office right away?"  
  
"Sure," he answered, knowing full well that when Abi used that tone, there was no way you could argue with her.  
  
She then turned to Ben, "Honey, mind keeping an eye on them while I talk to Hannah? I really need to talk to her urgently." She asked.  
  
"No problem love," He said. He remembered her mention that the target of the up coming attack is Hannah, so he took Sarah off of her hands and headed with them out into the back yard.  
  
Abi was turning to go to her office when she heard the two children call out for her, "Mommy, Mommy, come."  
  
She approached them, and kissed them gently on their cheeks. "Mommy won't be long," she said to them. "Go play with dad for a while, and I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
Each child had one head on her shoulder and to her surprise they both kissed her on each cheek and then to her bigger amazement both kids whispered, "Love you Mommy."  
  
"I love you too," she said, feeling a lump in her throat.  
  
Ben then disappeared with them and Abi headed to her office. She sat at her chair and two minutes later Ethaniel knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," she said.  
  
He did, escorted by Hannah.  
  
"Abi, dear. It is so good to have you home," said her grandmother.  
  
Abi looked at Hannah a harsh look on her face and in her eyes.  
  
Seeing that, Ethaniel headed for the door saying, "I better leave you two alone."  
  
"Stay," he heard Abi say. "Have a seat, both of you," ordered Abi. She continued to sit at her chair staring at Hannah for a while. Then finally she asked, "Hannah, did you have any connection to the legacy in the past?"  
  
Hannah swallowed hard. She knew there was no point in denying it anymore. Abi could always tell when people lied to her.  
  
"Yes," she finally admitted.  
  
"Why did you never tell me that before?" asked Abi.  
  
"God Abi. It was over fifty years ago. I never thought it was of any importance.  
  
Abi buried her face in her palms for a minute. She eventually took a deep breath and with a softer tone she said, "Tell me all about it."  
  
"Well, as I said, it was over 50 years ago," said Hannah. "I was a young woman, 25 years old. And living in Berlin. I worked as a researcher when one day our precept at the time, David Cohen was arrested by the Gestapo. We were ordered to transfer all valuable artifacts to them, but Donald Jacobs, who was about my age and handeled security managed to smuggle the most valuable stuff out of Berlin. The police arrested him, but there was no evidence against him. Being short staffed, Donald then took over as precept of the house."  
  
"So he wasn't officially the precept," said Abi. "He is precept of the Portland house these days."  
  
"Yes I know," said Hannah. "We've kept in touch over the years."  
  
"Ok, so what happened next?" inquired Abi.  
  
"Well, over the next few years, we managed to smuggle a lot of items across the border. And we also helped a lot of Jews escape from certain death. We eventually got caught by some German officers but managed to escape. They held Donald and me for a few days. Torturing us so that we will reveal to them where we hid a certain item they were desperate to find, but we never told them. And then after a few days we managed to escape. We thought that was it. But we underestimated how desperate they were in need of this item. Donald had it. And after we reached safety and parted ways, I came to Israel and he eventually ended up in London. The item was with him and as far as I know, it still is."  
  
"So why would they target you grandma? What possible motive could they have to chase you, if you don't have possession or know where this thing is? And what is this damn thing they want so bad and why?"  
  
Hanna hesitated for a while and Abi started loosing her patience. "Gran, this is not just you now. I'm a precept in the legacy and all of us are at risk here. What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"To get to the item they need us both," she finally admitted. "I didn't want any part in hiding it, but had no choice. Donald didn't think he should be the only responsible person. He wanted me there so in case anything happened to him, I'll go on keeping it safe. It is hidden in a safety deposit in a Swiss bank and it can't be open with out the presence of us both there. We each have a key and only the two keys together and certain passwords we each created, can open it."  
  
"Gran," said Abi almost pleading, "What was it that you hid?"  
  
"A sword."  
  
Abi had a puzzled look, "A sword? That's it?"  
  
"It belonged to Alexander the great. According to legend, who ever owns it is invincible. Nothing and no one can touch you, hurt you, or even kill you," said Hannah her voice quiet and defeated.  
  
Abi got up from her chair and moved over to her grandmother. "Oh gran, I love you, and I'm sorry I got angry but you should have told me that before," She said hugging the old woman. "There is one more thing I need from you."  
  
Hannah smiled a little. "What is it you need child?" she asked.  
  
"I need the names of the people who tortured you and anything else you can tell me about them."  
  
"Hans Muller, Friedrich Guenzl and Alfred kainz."  
  
Abi wrote down the names on paper and then handing it over to Ethaniel she said, "Ok, we got work to do. Get the others into the control room and start research on these people. Mostly I want to know where they are now."  
  
Ethaniel left her office in search of the other team members, and a few minutes later they were all seated in the control room in search for as much information as they could get.  
  
Abi went into the control room, "I'll be outside for a while, call me the minute you find anything," she requested.  
  
"No problem," said Ethaniel and the others.  
  
Abi left the room heading outside to find Ben and the children. She found them outside playing. Noah and Sarah were laughing and chasing a ball their father was tossing at them gently. She stood and looked at them for a few minutes until Sarah noticed her and ran in her direction. "Mommy, you came," she said still laughing.  
  
"I promised I would," said Abi. She let the girl back down, "Go play with Noah for a minute sweetie. I need to talk to daddy."  
  
Abi walked toward him and seeing the serious look on her face, he knew it was something bad. She briefly informed him of the situation.  
  
"Ben, you're not going back to work just yet are you?" she inquired.  
  
"Not if you need me. I'm not due in till next Sunday. Why do you ask?" he questioned.  
  
"I want you to stay in and help Ethaniel. The house might be under attack soon. If those people are as desperate to get to the sword as grandma said, they will probably be coming after her in no time."  
  
"Of course honey," said Ben kissing and hugging her.  
  
In spite of the cold they played with the children for a little while longer till Abi said it was time for dinner. They gave the children their dinner then a bath and then put them to they're beds that were now in Abi's old room. "They did a great job turning this room into a children's nursery," said Ben as they left the two sleeping babies.  
  
"They sure did," said Abi. "Now let's go see what they did in ours."  
  
"I thought you'd want to go to the control room and see what the guys dug up," he said.  
  
"I will. In a while. Right now I need a bath and a change of clothes," she answered.  
  
They're new bedroom was also redecorated while they were away, according to Abi's specific orders and they both enjoyed how it looked now.  
  
"It's beautiful Abi," said Ben as he walked over to the new closets to get some fresh towels and clothes for them both. As he went into the bathroom he saw the new Jacuzzi that was installed and the two of them decided to put it to use immediately.  
  
About an hour later they finally made it out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to see what the others have found. 


	15. Chapter 15

****

Chapter 15 

****

Jerusalem

Heading downstairs, Abi and Ben peeked into the children's room to see they were both sound asleep. Abi felt a chill of horror goes through her. "They're not safe here," she said looking at Ben. 

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes. She didn't have to answer, he knew. "What do you want to do?" he asked wrapping his arms around her. 

"Do you remember the place we used to hide at, where no one ever found us?"

Ben nodded smiling, "I sure do. Is that where you want me to take them?"

"Would you?" she asked, "And my grandparents as well?"

"I really don't want to leave you in the middle of a dangerous situation."

She looked up into his eyes. "Please Ben. When it comes to our children, I trust no one but you. Please take them to the safety of our childhood's hide out so I won't have to worry about them as well. It's secluded and no one will know you're there," she pleaded.

His response was to kiss her deeply and then he said, "Promise me you'll be careful and not take unnecessary risks?"

"I'll do my best," she said. "Get the children ready while I go talk to my grandparents. And I'm gonna ask Esther to go with you as well." She left him with the children and headed to her grandparents.

Abi knocked softly on the door. "Come in," she heard Joseph say.

"Hi grandpa," she said smiling.

"Hi Abi. Have you come to talk to your grandmother again?"

Abi just nodded.

"She feels so guilty Abi. Please don't be too hard on her. It breaks her heart, and mine."

Abi smiled at him then leaned and kissed his forehead. 

Hanna stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the two of them.

Abi raised her head and informed them of her plan to get them and the children to safety.

"It's a safe house gran," she told her grandmother, "But before you go I need you to do something for me."

"I'll do anything for you my child," said Hanna.

"Good, because I need the key and the password."

"No," said Hanna firmly. "I can't do that Abi. It will only put you in more danger than you already are. It better stays with me. In fact I better stay here so I can give them the damn thing if needed."

"You'll be safe with Ben and Esther grandma. I'll be ok as well," she said a little impatient. "So I need the key and password, and I need them now." Her voice was firm and anxious.

Hanna looked at Abi then at Joseph. He returned her look and then spoke up. "You better do as Abi says dear." 

Hanna gave up. She reached for a necklace that was around her neck and pulled it off. It had the key. Then she wrote the password on a piece of paper and handed it to Abi, who took them and put it in her pocket. "Now get ready to leave with Ben in a few minutes," and left. 

She went downstairs and into the control room. "Esther," she said to the young woman, "I need you to get ready and go with Ben and my grandparents. He's taking them and the children someplace where, they'll be safe, but I want an extra watchful eye to help him."

"No problem," said Esther. She went into Abi's office. When she came back she had a gun at her waistband and a bag with a few more weapons.

"We're ready," Abi heard Ben say behind her. She turned to look at him. 

"I love you so much," she said hugging him. "Be careful you're not followed, and take good care of them all. I'll call you when it is safe to come home." She squeezed his body to hers tightly almost refusing to let him go. She stared at the sleeping children then said, "God be with you," and turned her back so Ben won't see her teary eyes. She stood behind Ethaniel and asked, "So what have you managed to dig up?"

She heard Ben and the others leave the house.

Ethaniel didn't turn to her. He knew by her voice what he would see and how she hated to be caught in her weak moments. He pulled up three photos onto the big screen. "Meet Hans Muller, Friedrich Guenzl and Alfred Kainz," he said. "According to records they all died in a car bomb about 45 years ago. But it seems they were reborn."

"What does that mean?" asked Abi.

"Well, apparently, they each had a son that carried the same name as the father. But," he then uploaded three more photos onto the screen, "As you can see all sons have a striking resemblance to their fathers."

Abi stared at the photos for a while. "That's impossible," she said. "I can understand one son that resembles his father, but all three? No way."

"My thoughts exactly," said Ethaniel.

"Well if they were alive, they would have been in they're late 70s to mid 80s," said Mooli from the other side of the room.

"Those are the same man," said Abi. 

"That's impossible," insisted Mooli. "They look in their 40s."

"So you think they made a pact with the dark side to stay young?" asked Ethaniel.

"Either that or they're immortals."

"Immortals," shrugged Mooli. "No one is immortal. It's impossible."

Both Abi and Ethaniel smiled. "Mooli, by now, you should have realized there is no such thing as impossible in our line of work," she said.

"So how do you kill an immortal?" he wondered.

"There is only one way," said Erik who was sitting quietly until now. "To cut of their head."

Mooli shivered.

"I'm afraid he's right," said Abi. "You can shoot them dead, but they will only be revived after a little time. Decapitation is the only way."

"So we will need swords," remarked Ethaniel.

"And guns," she said. "We can hurt them or kill them temporarily before taking their heads. No need to risk your life if you can simplify things."

"But how do we know if they are really immortals or just in deal with the dark side?" insisted Mooli.

Abi looked at him for a minute and said, "Trust me. I'll know."

And he did trust her so asked no more questions. 

"Do we know where these people are at this time?" she asked Ethaniel.

"Two are in the USA, Portland to be exact. The third one arrived in Israel 3 days ago. I searched every hotel's guest lists all over Tel-Aviv and Jerusalem, but there is no sign of him."

"That means they are ready to attack at any time," said Abi. "We better get ready for a fight then." She looked at her team members. "I trust you all and I know together we can face what comes, now I have to call my father and let him know this information," she said.

****

Portland

The guys continued walking through the dark tunnel, when suddenly, something shiny flashed in the air aimed at Derek. Nick was the first to see it and he immediately pushed Derek out of the way. 

A sudden cry of pain was sounded from Nick's direction, and Derek stood next to him asking worried, "Nick, are you ok?"

"Yes," said Nick. "Damn thing just scratched me. I'll survive." 

A movement was heard behind them and Nick held up his gun and said "You better freeze, or I'll blow your head off," to the person making the sound. 

"Derek?" asked the voice, "Derek Rayne, is that really you?"

Derek pointed his flashlight into the speaker's face. "Daniel. Yes it's me. What the hell were you thinking off?"

"I'm sorry," said the young man. "I thought you were one of them."

"Them?" questioned Derek.

"Yes. I thought maybe you were with the one who attacked the house." He turned to Nick who in the meantime picked up the object that scratched him. "That's mine. I'm really sorry I hurt you Mr. Boyle. My deepest apologies."

"It's Nick, and don't mention it. I probably would have done the same."

"So Daniel, what are you doing down here?" asked Derek.

"They think I'm dead," he said. 

Derek seemed confused, when the young man suddenly seemed to lose his balance and fell forward to his knees. At a closer look Derek saw he was wounded. Shot in his chest. The bullet went through his upper chest luckily just a little beneath the shoulder. But he was obviously loosing blood for some time now. 

"Phillip, I think you better take Daniel outside and see he gets medical treatment," said Derek.

"No. Not until I tell you at least what I know about the situation," insisted the young man.

"Go ahead then."

"Ok, it all started yesterday. I was out at the shooting range. When I came back they were already in the house."

"How many are there?" inquired Nick.

"There are two men in there 40s, and I saw at least 7 militia guys. As soon as I enterethey grabbed me. I managed to get free of them and reached for my gun, but then I got shot."

"That was rather stupid," said Phillip.

"What they didn't know is that I was wearing a bullet proof vest. I always wear one when I'm out at the shooting range. Unfortunately one bullet hit me. Then they threw me in here presumed dead. I've been keeping an eye and ear on things. I can tell you they are torturing our precept. Asking him about some key and a password. I also can tell you they've been calling Israel a few times. I heard the name Hanna mentioned several times, and as far as I can tell, the house in Israel is probably going to be attacked soon, if not already."

Derek felt the blood run from his face. "Hanna, is my daughters grandmother. I'd better call Abi," he said. 

Suddenly though, his cell phone started vibrating in his jacket. He picked it up.

"Hi dad," he heard his daughter's voice on the other side. 

"Abi," he said urgency in his voice, "Is everything ok at your house?"

"For the moment yes, but I expect we will be attacked soon. Alex said you are in Portland. Is the house there under attack?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

"Yes. Abi, is there something you know that can shed some light about this mess?" he asked. 

"In short, Hanna was in the legacy house in Berlin during WWII. She and Jacob hid something in a safety deposit box in Zurich after the war. Each of them has a key and a password for it. From what she said the sword of Alexander the great is hidden there. And you know the legend about it. How ever I now have Hanna's key and password." 

"Yes I know of the legend," he said. 

Abi took a deep breath then told him, "Dad, there is a possibility they are immortals."

"Are you sure?" he asked. 

"Not until I see one of them in person, but they look exactly as they did 45 years ago."

"I'll take that into consideration," was his response. Then he whispered to her, "Be careful Abi."

"I will dad. I already sent Ben, my grandparents and the kids to a safe house. I think we can expect an attack at any minute. I have to go now." She paused then said whispering as well, "You take care of yourself as well, ok?"

"I will," he answered then shut the phone and put it back in his jacket. 

"She's fine, but thinks their house will be under attack soon," said Derek to the others. 

"Anything else you can tell us Daniel?" wondered Nick. 

"The only thing that might help you is that there is a secret entrance to the house, beneath the basement's stairs, which is where this tunnel leads to."

"Good," said Derek. "Phillip, take him outside now and tell the police all this information. By the way," he suddenly remembered, "How did they get the house to age like that in 24 hours?"

"No magic there, just holographic projectors. They are surrounding the house. They activated them right after I got back. They also have heat and movement sensors all over the grounds, except for these tunnels."

"Thank you Daniel. Now go with father Callaghan."

"I guess that leave the three of us," said Kristin, speaking for the first time.

"I guess so," said Nick. "We better get a move on," he commented. 

Soon they arrived at the basement. They heard voices from behind the door at the top of the stairs. "I don't like this," said Nick. "The odds and man power are against us."

"But we have the element of surprise on our side," said Derek. 

They checked they're weapons and then went through the secret door.


	16. Chapter 16

****

Chapter 16

Jerusalem – Abi's office

Abi kept hanging to the phone for a few minutes after her father already hung up. She was worried and missed him. It wasn't until Ethaniel walked in and spoke that she finally put the receiver back in its place. She looked at him and asked, "I'm sorry E. Did you say something?"

"I asked if you're ok."

"I'm fine," she answered. "Anything you need?"

"No," he replied. "They will be ok. Ben is a great guy and if they encounter any problems he is quite capable of handling it."

Abi smiled. "I know," she said. 

"You look tired," remarked her head of security. "Why don't you go get some rest while you still can? I'll call you if something happens."

"No thanks. I have a few reports and some paper work I need to get through. I don't think I can relax enough for sleep, so I might as well get some work done." She then turned her attention to the files on her desk.

"I'll be in the control room with the others," said Ethaniel leaving her office.

Abi started working on her files but tiredness overcame her, so she put her arms on the table deciding to rest her head for a while. A few minutes later all that was heard were her even breaths.

****

Control room

Ethaniel looked at his friends sitting around the control room, each at his station doing something or another. They were all a bit nervous, especially Mooli since this was his first real battle.

Red lights started flashing and Eric looked at the screen. "Silent alarm just went off in the basement," he said.

"I'll get Abi," informed Ethaniel.

Erik nodded in agreement. 

Ethaniel walked in to get Abi and found her sleeping. He wondered for a minute if maybe he should let her sleep, but knew she would never forgive him if he does. However that decision was taken of his hands, since Abi immediately felt his presence and woke up. 

"Are we under attack?" she asked.

"Yes. Silent alarm in the basement went on. The others are waiting for us"

"Then we better join them," she said picking up her gun and sword and followed him out.

"Eric, how many are there?" she asked.

"According to the heat sensor, just one person," he answered.

"Just one?" she wondered. "Ok, Ethaniel and I will take care of it. We'll call if we need backup," she said, then following Ethaniel headed down to the basement.

****

Basement

The basement was recently redecorated, so it was clean and bright lights illuminated what was once a dark and damp place. They looked around and saw the outside door was tempered with. Abi felt a tingling sensation, but didn't understand it. Ethaniel was standing behind her, when a man appeared from behind one of the new cabinets, his sword raised and pointing to Abi. 

Ethaniel didn't think, he raised his knife and threw it at the man's direction. The other guy tried to dodge it, but it was too fast and penetrated his left shoulder. His sword fell and a cry of pain was sounded. 

"Damn it," he said looking at Ethaniel. "You really didn't have to do that." 

Abi looked at him and saw he was trying to cover up his wound. She didn't know why, but she felt this stranger is not a threat, and a small-amused look was on her face, one that made both Ethaniel and the other man look at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"What's so funny?" asked the dark haired man. 

Abi didn't answer. She looked at him and asked in a semi harsh semi amused voice, "So who are you, and what are you doing breaking into my house?"

"Duncan Macleod," he said introducing himself. "I was following some old "friend" of mine, and noticed he's had this house under surveillance for a few days. Now I am no threat to you, but he can be a dangerous man, and I just wanted to get to what ever he wants before he does." 

Abi was surprised at his honesty. "I'm Abigail Adler," she said, "And this house is part of the Luna foundation. We always have antiques and rare stuff here. Maybe that's what your guy is after."

"Nice to meet you," he said and reached his hand to her. As soon as her fingers closed around his, she was flooded with images and emotions. She held on to his hand, as the flashes continued, until eventually he had to pull it away from her. "Are you ok?" he asked seeing her eyes wide open. "You look as if you've seen a ghost," he said trying to lighten the situation. 

"I'm fine," she eventually said, "I better take a look at your wound, and why don't we carry on this conversation upstairs."

"No need, it's ok," he said. 

"It might get infected," she insisted, knowing well that the wound had probably healed by now. 

"It's just a small scratch. No problem," he said, and as she was getting closer, he backed up. 

Abi grabbed his hand. "What are you afraid of? We're just Antique dealers, but I do have basic knowledge in first aid."

"Antique dealers? Is that what the legacy call themselves these days?"

"You know about the legacy?" asked Abi, though she wasn't surprised.

"I've encountered you guys on several occasions," he said.

"In this century, or another?"

"What do you mean?" he pretended not to understand. 

"Let's cut the bullshit, shall we? You know the legacy, I know you're immortal. Are we clear on things now?" 

"How could you know?" he asked. 

Abi smiled, "I heard of your kind. Met one before. He told me about a friend of his named Duncan Macleod, I remember his stories, though at times I thought you were a figment of his weird imagination, but the minute I touched you I was sure."

"She's psychic," explained Ethaniel.

"I see," he said, understanding now, why she couldn't let his hand go. She was obviously seeing things from his past when touching him. 

Abi smiled and turned to face Ethaniel winking at him, then pushing him up the basement stairs. "Are you coming?" she asked Duncan, and quietly he followed the two upstairs. 

At the control room, explaining to her other teammates about his presence, she turned to ask him, "So who is the person you are after, and why? 

"His name is Hans Muller, he is after a woman named Hanna and something she has."

"What ever Hanna had, is now in my possession," she said.

"Then it is you who is in danger," he said. 

"It wouldn't be the first time," she replied.

"Like father like daughter," mumbled Macleod.

"You obviously had us checked, if you know who my father is."

"Derek Rayne, a great man, but a stubborn ass. And it seems so is his daughter."

Abi chuckled, "What made you decide to break in here tonight?" she wondered. 

"They stopped the surveillance earlier, following some car that left from here. I figured it's a good a time as any to explore this place before they are back."

"They followed the car that left from here?" asked Abi, feeling her heart sink. She immediately reached for her cell phone dialing Ben's number. The phone kept ringing on and on. "He's not answering," whispered Abi. Standing up, she made up her mind, "Eti and Mooli, You stay here in case Ben calls and I'll keep in touch in case we need you later." She looked at Ethaniel and Eric, "We better get over to the safe house and see if everything is ok," she said.

"I thought the car was a distraction," said Macleod.

"No. My husband and children were in that car, so were my grandparents." She turned from him, "Let's go guys," she said.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," said Macleod. 

Not saying a thing, she let him join them. Ethaniel drove them as fast as possible, to where Ben and the others were supposed to be. Abi didn't say she was sensing danger to them, thought Ethaniel, which is a good sign, but even Abi's visions are not always perfect or come when needed. They come when she least expects them. 

"Is Muller an immortal like you?" she asked Macleod.

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean? I thought you can sense each other," questioned Abi.

"We do, but, I don't know. I met the man during WWII, and I saw him again a while ago. He is immortal, but not like me. There is something unnatural about him, his immortality."

"If you know about the Legacy, then you know what we are up against."

"I know what the Legacy is all about," he answered. 

Abi wanted to ask some more questions but the "We are being followed," remark Ethaniel made got her attention.

"Try to lose t. If you can't, then lead them to the old family graveyard." Abi tried dialing Ben again, but still got no answer.

Ethaniel tried to lose the car that was following them, but when he realized he couldn't, as Abi requested, he drove to the old private graveyard. As soon as he stopped the car, all four of them were out and waiting for the other car to arrive.

****

Portland

Derek and Kristin followed Nick as he entered the house from the hidden door. Looking around, they saw they were at the kitchen area. Two men were standing there holding swords and guns, and it looked as if they were trying to get inside the house unnoticed. Nick raised his gun and whispered, "The first man to move gets his head blown."

The two men froze on the spot. "Now turn around," ordered Nick, and so they did. 

"Derek Rayne," said one of them, "I should have known."

"Nick, lower your gun," said Derek, "Hello old man," he said to the man who called him by name.

"Are you here for the same reason we are?" asked the "old man".

"I guess so. Guys I want you to meet an old friend of mine, Methos. These are my teammates Kristin Adams and Nick Boyle."

"Nice to meet you guys, but we haven't got a lot of time. Richie," he said to the young man who was standing next to him, "Lets move in."

"We'll be right behind you," said Derek.

"I had no doubt you will," answered Methos. 

****

Jerusalem

Abi and Ethaniel took position, and hid in the bushes on each side of the gates, while Eric and Macleod stood in front of the car, their backs turned away from the gates. 

The black van that was following them slowly entered the place. As soon as the car was inside the parameter, Abi pushed the remote she was holding and the gates closed behind them. 

Five men jumped out of the van. Two went to check the gates and tried to push them, but found them locked tight. Two other men moved toward Eric and Macleod, who by now turned around to face them. "What the hell are you doing here? This is private property," said Eric.

The two men said nothing. They waited for the fifth man to join them. "Where are the woman and other man who were in the car with you?" he asked, then recognizing Macleod he said, "I might have known you would try to stop me, even here, so far away from home."

Abi and Ethaniel came out of their hiding place, and in a few seconds took control of the two men by the gates. The man talking to Macleod started laughing. "I don't need them to kill you all," he said. "Not even you, are a match for me," he said looking at the immortal. 

Abi and Ethaniel came from behind, "Throw your guns on the ground," she ordered. The two did as ordered. Eric walked over and relieved Abi taking hold of the man she was standing behind. She moved closer to the man who she assumed was Hans Muller. There was a strong sense of evil coming from this man. 

Macleod was about to raise his sword, when the man in front of them suddenly begun to change. His head grew and so did his body. In a minute all of his clothes were torn and an enormous beast was staring at them. 

Abi moved back a little, trying to remember if she'd seen this thing before, and if she's aware of some way to eliminate it. 

The beast started moving toward Macleod, instinctively he raised his sword to defend himself, but the thing just pulled the sword of his hands, and then grabbed him and threw him to the ground as if he was a ragged doll.

It then turned in Abi's direction; she started moving back trying to get away from it. Ethaniel took out his gun and a few shots were fired. The beast didn't seem to feel the bullets, even though Abi saw them hit it. It grabbed Abi by the neck and asked, "Now where is Hanna with my key and password?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen 

Abi felt the air drained from her lungs. With a voice barely heard, she managed to say, "If you kill me, you will never find the key, and what the password is."

The creature felt a sting in his hand, so reluctantly let go of her. His eyes were furious. He looked at his palm for a minute. It had a burn mark on it. He immediately put his hand behind his back, not wanting Abi to see it. 

Abi fell to the ground. It took her a minute to catch her breath back, and although she saw the creature try to hide his hand, she didn't say a word or gave any sign of it.

Ethaniel let go of the man he was holding, signaling Mooli to watch over him, and rushed over to her. "Abi, are you okay?" he asked, checking her bruised neck.

"I'm fine Ethaniel," she said. She then turned to the demon/Immortal and for a long moment stared at him. She lowered her head looking at her Necklace. It couldn't be the shape of the medallion, or the thing would have never grabbed her by the neck. Could it be that..? She raised her head and an idea was forming in her mind.

"If I give you the key and password, do you promise to let us all go?" she asked.

Ethaniel looked at her, "Have you lost your mind?" he asked her quietly, but she felt his hold on her hand tighten.

Abi looked at him. She wasn't smiling, but he could see in her eyes, she had a plan.

"You have my word on that," said the creature.

She looked at Ethaniel and started talking in Hebrew, their native language, so the creature and his people will not understand. 

"Gold," she told Ethaniel, "He can't stand the touch of gold."

Ethaniel looked at her confused. "How,?"

"Never mind how. Remember the small gun you gave me for my birthday a few years ago?"

"You mean the gold one?"

"Yeah."

"Sure I do, but Abi, I'm not sure if it's even working, or if the the gold bullets are real. How can that help us?" he wondered, then it hit him. He knew exactly what she meant.

She saw the understanding on his face. "It's hanging on the wall with the rest of my gun collection." She said.

"I'll have to leave you here, I don't like that idea."

"Just in case, get the key back with you," she continued, ignoring his last remark. 

"Abi, I don't like this, maybe we should all head back to the house…" 

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked a furious creature. "Stop that, and tell me where the key is." 

"Ethaniel, please, just do as I say. I can handle things here until you return." Facing the creature she told him, "My colleague is going back to the house now to get the key. Once he is back I'll give it to you with the password and," she looked at Molli, holding a gun to the two man, "And then I'll let you're people go. I expect you to keep your word and leave us alone."

He didn't trust her. She had something planed. But sure he'll be able to withstand whatever plan she has, the creature said, "Only if one of my man go with him."

Abi thought for a minute. Then knowing how resourceful Ethaniel is, she looked at him winked and turned her head back saying, "Okay with me."

Mooli signaled one of the men to go after Ethaniel. Then he tied the other man to the car door. He sat on the ground still holding the gun pointed at the man. 

Macleod looked at the whole scene from where he fell. He was looking forward to fight and kill this man/beast, how can she even consider letting him go. He picked up his sword and moved towards her. The creature looked at him laughing. "Still haven't given up?" he asked. 

Macleod put his sword back in its sheath, and stared at him for a minute. He then moved closer to Abi, "Who else knows the password besides you?" he asked.

"No one," she replied. 

She saw him move behind her and suddenly, he grabbed her hair and she felt a knife at her throat. "So if I kill her, you will never know the password?" 

"You will not hurt her Macleod. It's not in your nature to hurt innocent people," laughed the creature. 

Abi felt the knife's tip pressing harder into her throat. "If you kill her, I can always find her grandmother and get it out of her," he said still laughing.

Abi raised her hands trying to release Macleod's grip on her. She glimpsed at her watch. Fifteen minutes had passed. Ethaniel should get back here any minute now. 

She surprised Macleod. He didn't feel any sign of fear from her. "Damn," he muttered pushing her away, and letting her go, putting the knife back as he did his sword.

They heard Ethaniel's car arriving. He barely stopped it jumping out. "I got it," they all heard him say as he got closer to them. He was alone.

"Where is my man," asked the creature. 

"He wasn't very cooperative," said Ethaniel. "He tried to kill me and get the key for himself. I couldn't allow him to do that."

"You lie. My men will never betray me."

Ethaniel put the key in Abi's palm. He stepped in front of her, "I do not lie," he said looking at the creature. 

Abi saw his gun tucked in the back of his jeans. She reached and pulled it out. As soon as Ethaniel felt her grab it he jumped to the side. Seeing the gun, the creature smiled. "You don't give up do you? I thought you realized by now bullets don't really have an affect on me."

"But these are no regular bullets," said Abi smiling and fired the gun.

Portland 

Richie and Methos were the first to leave the kitchen, followed by Nick, Julia and Derek. Only one gourd was standing outside with his back to the kitchen door. He was smoking and didn't notice or heard them. In a few seconds, Richie's hands were around his neck and an instant later, he was on the floor dead. 

They carried on walking through the dark corridor, untill they reached the end of it, which led to the house's main entrance. There were two guards by the door and one more on the other side near the stairs. They weren't noticed yet. 

"We need a distraction," said Richie. He leaned on the wall to his left sliding next to it when suddenly he felt a door know poke at his side. He pressed his ear to the door. No sound came from with in. 

"I think we should split up," said Nick. "We will see where this door leads. Can you handle those three?" he asked.

Richie snorted, "Of course" he told Nick with contempt.

Nick didn't respond. He entered the room followed by his two teammates. The room was a big library and they saw it had stairs leading up. They heard some muffled noises from above and decided to check up on them.

+++

Richie dug out a small dagger he had hidden in his belt. He raised it above his head and flipped it across the room. The gourd near the stairs fell down; never knowing what hit him, while both Methos and Richie attacked the other two gourds. In a few seconds they were both speared by two swords, hitting the ground surprise on their faces.

The entrance was clear now, and the two immortals decided to head upstairs.

+++

Jerusalem 

Abi fired the gun once. She saw the bullet enter the creature's body. He stood a minute looking at her laughing. Damn, it didn't work. She was sure it would. She fired again and again. Five shots later, the creature began screaming in anger. He felt the sudden burning as the golden bullets started taking the affect. 

"Shoot," said Ethaniel.

Abi looked at him puzzled. As far as she knew there were only five gold bullets. Impatient he took the gun from her hands and shot the creature over and over again until the clip was empty.

The creature screamed and yelled in a guttural voice. After a few minutes he finally fell and changed back to human form.

Abi started walking toward him, when Macleod grabbed her hand. "Don't," he said. "The beast maybe dead, but the immortal is still alive."

She and Ethaniel backed up. "Let him do what he must," she whispered in Ethaniel's ear, and he followed her in Mooli's direction. They sat on the ground next to the psychiatrist who was still holding his gun at the man tied to the car. Abi raised her hand and took the gun, smiling at the young man. 

"Why doesn't he just take the damn guys head off? What is he waiting for?" asked Mooli.

"He's a man of honor," said Abi. 

"And what if he fails?" he pressured, "What if he dies?"

"Then I guess it will be up to us to get rid of him," smiled Abi her palm softly caressing one of his cheeks.

Macleod waited for the man to come back to life. The beast was gone. All he had to fight now, was an immortal like him. After a few minutes, Hans Muller began awaking. As soon as he was able to stand up, Macleod threw a sword in his direction.

It was not a long fight, but a fierce one. Muller fought for his life like an animal, with all his might, but it just wasn't enough. Ten minutes later he was lying down on the ground, his head detached from his body. 

"Cover your eyes," said Abi to her friends, as the quickening began. It was blinding and they did as she said. She heard Macleod scream. Suddenly it was all quiet. Abi opened her eyes seeing Macleod on his knees, next to Muller's body. "It's okay now," she said to Mooli and Ethaniel. The two opened their eyes, saw her heading towatd the immortal, and were soon following her lead.

"Are you okay?" she asked leaning down touching his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he replied trying to get up. Abi held out her hand helping him to his feet. 

"I guess it's all over now," he said. "You and yours are safe now."

"Yes. I guess so." She looked at her watch. It was nearly 2AM. She felt an urge to see Ben and the children. "Why don't you let Mooli and Ethaniel take you back to the house? You can stay there tonight to recover."

"I'd appreciate that," he said. 

"Abi, what are we going to do about him?" asked Molli pointing to the man tied to the car. 

"When you get home, check with Interpole and our others sources, if he's wanted anywhere in the world. And we'll just turn him in to them. I on the other hand, am going to check on my hubby and kids. I'll see you in the morning guys." And with that she took off deeper into the woods.

Ethaniel saw Macleod's look as it followed Abi's back. "Somewere on this premises there is an underground safe house. Her husband and kids are there," he explained quietly.

"By the way Ethaniel, what are we going to do with this body?" asked Mooli pointing to the decapitated body.

Ethaniel in turn looked at Macleod. "I never bothered, but I guess we should bury him. Just so you don't need to face any questions."

"Well it is a private burial place, I don't know if Abi would appreciate it," said Ethaniel. "We'll take him to the house and figure out what to do when she's back." And so they did. 

+++

Abi and Ben 

Abi hurried up to the house's secret entrance. She punched it the six digit code and the door opened quietly. 

She went down the stairs that led inside the house. As she entered, she saw her grandparents sleeping in each other's arms on the sofa. She came closer and gently touched her grandmother's forehead. "Hey granny," she said. Hanna woke up immediately. She didn't need to ask. The smile Abi had reasurred her all was okay. It was over. "Why don't you and grandpa go to bed now?" suggested Abi. Hanna nodded and woke Joseph. 

Abi headed to the backside where Ben and the children were supposed to be. She entered the big bedroom and was surprised and amused at the sight before her. Ben was sprawled on bed, sleeping, little Sarah sleeping on his chest, his arms around her. Noah was sleeping by their side, his face resting on one of his father's legs. 

Abi's smile grew wider. She came closer and first picked up Noah, carrying him to the room next door. Sarah was next. Abi gently released Ben's arms from around the little girl, and lay her next to her brother. 

She returned to the room looking at her husband's face. Though sleeping, she could see the tension in his body. She slowly took off her clothes, and slid into bed next to him. Ben felt her warm body slide next to his. He opened his eyes and turned to face her. "Hey," he said. "Is everything okay? It is over?"

"Yes my love," replied Abi smiling at him. 

"The children?"

"Safely tucked in their bed next door," she said with a reassuring smile on her face.

Ben got up and quickly took of his own clothes leaving only his boxers on. He slid back into bed, lying on his side. Abi turned, her back to him, and pressed her back to his chest. Ben wrapped his arms tight around his wife, and in less then a minute they were both sound asleep.


End file.
